Vector Wolf
by Wolf no naku koro ni
Summary: The Sohmas find a wolf-girl and take her home. She is the Vector Wolf; she has invisible arms growing out of her back. The Sohmas accept her anyway. With a large portion of her past missing, it is implied she has a dark side. What is she hiding? What does Akito have to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any other anime/series referenced to in this fanfiction.**

Chapter One

It was late at night in the forest. There was a full moon high in the sky; you wouldn't need a light to see. On the forest path, four people walked home. There was the dog, Shigure; the rat, Yuki; the human Tohru, and an orange cat, Kyo.

"I'm warning you, dirty rat, next time you try that, I'll rip your freaking head off!" Kyo growled at his cousin.

"You say that every time I upset you," Yuki replied calmly, obviously not fazed by the cat's cocky threats.

"Whatever, I mean it this time," Kyo hissed.

"You're saying you weren't serious before?" Yuki guessed sarcastically.

"Of course not!" Kyo yelled, cat ears forming at the top of his head comically.

"Alright, you two," Shigure said. "Is an hour not long enough to settle this dispute?"

"Fine, we'll settle this tomorrow, rat-boy," Kyo said dismissively, turning away from him.

"Isn't the moon so pretty tonight?" Tohru asked, looking at the full moon. It was bright enough it seemed to have a bluish tint around one edge.

Yuki nodded, amused and admiring at how she would change the subject to one that was harmless as soon as he and Kyo quit fighting. Shigure glanced up at the moon as well.

"It is a sight," Shigure agreed. "We do best to look out for wolves tonight."

"What? Wolves?!" Tohru cried, freezing like a pile of snow. Yuki smiled softly at her.

"Of course, I was only kidding!" Shigure laughed as Tohru composed herself once again. "There aren't many wolves in these parts. Even if there was, I think they would stay away from humans."

"Oh," Tohru muttered, a light blush coming across her face.

"Even if wolves tried to attack us, Miss Honda, I would protect you," Yuki murmured in his soft way. Tohru smiled and blushed deeper. Why did he have to be so charming?

They walked casually in silence, listening to the crickets chirp softly. They were almost home when something on the side of the path caught their eye.

"What's that?" Kyo asked, stopping to point at the strikingly white figure.

They all gasped and stopped walking immediately. The figure was a human girl. She was dressed in a white kimono of some kind. She had black hair that arrayed around her face in a way that they couldn't see how long it was. The oddest thing about her was a dark, furry tail curled around her legs. She also had what seemed to be thick, furry ears on the top of her head.

Tohru's first thought was that the girl was a Zodiac animal. She relayed every Zodiac animal in her head, trying to remember which ones were furry. She looked a lot like a dog, but Shigure was the dog. Kyo's thoughts were similar; he thought along the lines of what she was and what was she doing here. Yuki's thoughts were more concerned about what she was doing unconscious in the middle of the forest. Shigure was surprisingly mature about this and worried for her health as well.

In fact, Shigure was the first to try to approach her, but Kyo held him by the back of his collar.

"Kyo, she might be hurt," Shigure protested.

"Yeah, I know that, but right now I don't want you to go near her," Kyo snarled, annoyed.

The girl yawned as she stretched out, making the others become statue-like in their surprise. She sat up on her knees and opened her amber eyes. Turning to the bright moon, she inhaled a large portion of air. Doing this made her unnaturally pointed teeth bare. A loud, long howl burst out of her mouth as her surveyors jumped.

They knew at once that she was a wolf, not an animal of the Zodiac.

Her startling and majestic howl was interrupted when she fell forward on her hands, coughing once. A few drops of blood splattered silently on the ground. After this, she fell to her side and remained motionless.

Shigure tried to step forward again, but Kyo punched the side of his cheek hard enough to make him fall to the side.

"I don't care what happens to her, you're not carrying her!" he shouted, enraged.

"We can't just leave her here, Kyo, she's hurt," Tohru objected quietly.

"I know that," Kyo said, a little bit awkward since he was admitting he cared about the wolf-girl.

"Wait a minute, what if her howl was summoning the others?!" Tohru suddenly shuddered, terrified.

Yuki, who no one saw step forward, cradled the girl in his arms and lifted her off the ground.

"It's okay, Miss Honda," he murmured to Tohru. "We should help her."

Tohru relaxed and nodded once, following the others as they began to walk again. Once at the house, Shigure put some pillows and blankets on the couch. He, of course, earned a rough slap from Kyo, who felt Shigure was just trying to be a pervert.

"What was that for Kyo?" he whined, rubbing his head.

"I know you just want to sleep with her, pervert," Kyo growled, irritated once again.

"That's ridiculous! Someone as young and innocent as her? I would never," Shigure said, rising off the ground. "But she is pretty cute."

"Alright, that's it!" Kyo said, rolling up his right sleeve.

"Um, guys, don't you think it's a bit late for that? And we have a guest, she needs to sleep, remember?" Tohru said, off to the side nervously.

"Be quiet," Yuki commanded. The three were surprised at his sharp tone and looked up at him. The girl was tucked into the blankets already, Yuki stood in front of her. "She needs to rest."

Kyo merely walked up the stairs. Shigure stared at Yuki for a moment, but shrugged off the incident. Maybe it was a sign that Yuki really cared about her.

"We'll talk to her in the morning," Shigure said, heading towards the stairs.

Tohru and Yuki nodded. Yuki turned to the wolf one last time and stroked her cheek softly before following Tohru upstairs.

** That was the first chapter. I do intend to FINISH THIS STORY. Don't worry. Tell me in the comments what you think. If anyone seems out of character, or it wasn't paced correctly, or I made a simple error regarding Fruits Basket itself, I'd like to know so I can correct it right away. **

** I probably won't upload for about a week; I'm going out of town until next Friday. But I'll have the next chapter up before you know it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf-girl, who was outside before, was now lying in a bed of thick blankets. She inhaled the scent of the fabric, surprised when its unfamiliar scent filled her strong nose. Her amber eyes opened and fluttered a few times as she stared down at the off-white fabric she had bunched up in her hands.

The sound of footsteps caused her to look up, bristling slightly. It was only Shigure; she had an instinct that he wasn't there to harm her.

"Oh, I see you're awake," Shigure greeted, smiling. "Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry?"

The wolf's ears pricked, her tail fluffing up as she bounded across the room, around Shigure, and agilely into the kitchen. She came to a dead stop on her knees at the table, right next to Kyo. Kyo, startled, stared at her.

"What in the world is your problem?" he demanded. Shigure came and sat across from the girl. "What did you do to her?"

"I merely told her that breakfast was ready," Shigure said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, yeah?! And how exactly did you do that?"

The wolf was staring at the food that Tohru put on the table. There were honey-pickled apples, rice balls, and eggs. Her tail began to wave from side to side and a slight drop of saliva gathered at the corner of her mouth. She was broken out of her trance as Yuki came downstairs. Tohru came into the room as well.

"Good morning everyone," Tohru greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Tohru, Yuki," Shigure sang.

"Good morning," Tohru said to the wolf as she sat down. "Did you sleep well?"

The wolf girl remained silent, and looked at Tohru, obviously confused and perhaps a little scared. She curled her tail around herself and turned her attention back to the table.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tohru asked the others.

"It's not your fault," Kyo said, a hint of resentment still in his voice. "Shigure woke her up, there's no telling what he did to upset her."

"I don't think she can understand us," Yuki spoke up. "She's just a wolf."

"Oh," Tohru said. They all began serving themselves. She turned to the wolf, still trying to be friendly. "You can have anything you want."

The wolf looked at a rice ball and snatched it before anyone else could. Cradling it in both of her hands, she scarfed the rice down hungrily. She was licking her lips and about to grab another when Kyo spoke up next to her.

"You idiot," he barked. "You hold them like this." To demonstrate, he picked up another rice ball and held it in front of her. She stared in awe at how perfectly he was able to fit it in his hand, but just gasped and opened her mouth wide.

"Go ahead," Kyo sighed. "You're hopeless."

The girl made a satisfied sigh as she took a bite out of Kyo's rice ball. The others laughed, but Kyo tried to ignore them. Kyo glanced back at the wolf to see rice crumbs decorating her mouth.

"Look, you've got it all over your face," he growled, wiping her cheek off with his thumb. The wolf gave a short laugh as Kyo sighed. She swallowed the rest of the rice ball when Shigure spoke up.

"I wonder what her name is," he said absently as he ate.

"Okami," the wolf girl said.

Everyone gasped in shock at the sound of her voice.

"You can talk?!" Kyo demanded.

"Yes," Okami smiled, wagging her tail.

"Dumb wolf, you're even worse than Yuki," he grumbled.

"Since you can talk," Shigure said, claiming Okami's attention. "You were asleep outside?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I have nowhere else to stay."

"Won't you get cold?" Tohru asked.

"I'm a wolf, and I'm infinitely stronger than Zodiac animals. I can possess qualities of my animal side even when I'm in human form."

"Zodiac…?" the others murmured nervously.

"I can sense that you're animals, except Tohru," Okami said. Shigure brought up a wonderful idea.

"You can stay with us!" he sang excitedly.

"WHAT!?" Kyo yelled. Even Yuki and Tohru shot looks at Shigure. "Now you listen here, there is NO WAY that she is going to stick around! She shouldn't even be here!"

"I can't," Okami said quietly, causing everyone to pause.

"That's a shame," Shigure said, sitting back a little bit. "Why not?"

"I have invisible arms growing out of my back," she confessed.

Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, and Kyo were all shocked to hear this. Tohru and Kyo were the most confused of the four; they'd never heard of such a thing. Yuki had heard of invisible arms, called Vectors, but they would grow on humans. Shigure merely shook it off.

"So what? Just because you have a few Vectors doesn't mean we'll throw you out," Shigure said.

"Wait a minute! What the heck do you mean by 'Vectors,' huh? What is she?!" Kyo shouted, putting his fist on the table.

"I have four invisible arms growing out of my back. They can stretch three meters and crush any mass. These 'Vectors,' as science calls them, are designed for killing and destruction. The focused subjects to this phenomenon are human, and are tracked down and killed secretly to prevent casualties."

"Would you living here cause them to look here?" Tohru asked, worried.

"No, you forgot what I said," Okami smiled at her. "They only focus on humans. I am actually a part of an animal-based race. The humans don't know, nor do they need to."

"Then, what's the problem?" Kyo demanded, still irritable.

"I want to train myself so that my Vectors won't hurt anyone," she said softly. "if I train here, someone could get hurt, but I have total control over them, and if anyone tries to hurt you, I can protect you," she spoke swiftly, as if begging to be allowed into the house.

"That doesn't matter to us, we just want you to be happy," Yuki said. Okami looked at him, struck by his chivalry. She recovered herself and nodded, smiling softly at him.

** That's the end of the second chapter. I was so excited I had to post this one too. I've written a lot of fanfictions, but I never published any before. Anyway. What do you think? You can tell me in the reviews if you want a certain thing to happen or you have suggestions on my scenes or writing style. Now, I give you a preview for the next chapter…**

Yeah right, like I'd spoil a chapter like this. Suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Yuki and Tohru began to walk outside. The two of them walked down the forest path, unaware that they were being followed until they came to Yuki's garden. Okami fell on all fours, staring at the small plants.

"You have a garden?" she asked.

"Yes," Yuki replied, surprised at her showing up out of nowhere. "The strawberries should be ready about now; Tohru and I came to pick them. You can help, if you want to."

Okami nodded vigorously, happily swishing her tail at their acceptance towards her. Yuki knelt beside the strawberries, Tohru following, and explained how to pick the strawberries right at the base of the leaves. Tohru had slight trouble, thus fumbling until she dropped one on the ground.

"Sorry," she apologized, blushing. "I feel so incompetent."

"It's alright," Yuki assured her. "Just try again."

Tohru nodded and turned back to the plant, but she saw several berries had already been picked. She looked at Okami, bewildered. Okami had picked nearly half the bush, putting the strawberries in the basket as Yuki instructed. Tohru looked at how swiftly and smoothly Okami's thin fingers plucked the fruit off the plant.

"You're good at this," Yuki complimented her. "I never thought it would be so easy for you."

"Well, I've picked strawberries before," she explained, tapping her ear once absently. "It helps keep the strawberries full if you just squeeze between the stem and the leaves, like this."

Tohru used Okami's example, and didn't damage or drop any more berries as they continued to pick them. This continued for a few minutes until Okami's wolf ears perked on her head. She lifted her head and stared straight at the bushes. Tohru and Yuki both looked at her, a little concerned. Okami's tail was straight up, not wagging like usual, and her eyes began to narrow as she swept a glance around the clearing.

"Miss Okami?" Yuki called softly to her. "Is something wrong?"

Okami turned reluctantly back to them, cracking a grin. "No, it's fine."

When they had finished picking, they walked in the general direction of home. They were all chatting casually about nothing relevant; just saying how beautiful the day was, and what not. However, there came a point in their happy walk when Okami froze and bristled. Her friends stopped as well, staring at her as she turned on her heel to face behind them. Something about her changed drastically. She was snarling, warning off something. Yuki and Tohru tensed, standing a bit closer together, but saw nothing. Tohru looked harder at the spot that Okami was growling at and saw a movement in the shadows.

"Yuki," she whispered, pointing at the ominous shadow. Yuki gripped her arm tighter, prepared to throw her back at any time necessary. It was then that Okami spoke up. Her voice was louder and darker than the other two were used to.

"You're not my family," she growled at their guest. "Leave."

_"What is this?" _Yuki thought. _"Does she have a darker side like Haru?"_

The figure darted out of the shadows, revealing another human. It was a teenage boy, about their age, with dark brown hair and green eyes. There was an invisible cloud around him, a threat looming over all of them like inevitable death. Okami straightened slightly, still in her "black mode."

"Yuki, Tohru," she said. "No matter what happens, you need to stay still."

"This is my new territory," the other boy said. The darkness around him seemed to brandish menacingly.

"This is ours," Okami barked at him.

"Prepare to die." The boy stood still, but the others felt the ominous cloud shoot forward.

Okami jumped in front of the other two, who stood still as instructed, and flinched as something came into contact with her. Tohru and Yuki felt an invisible force envelope them, but it didn't seem threatening or unfriendly; it felt protective. They understood that this was Okami's Vectors. The other boy must've had Vectors as well. The friendly cloud suddenly disappeared as Okami shot ten feet in the air. Yuki and Tohru gasped as they watched her make a skilled arch in the air. As Okami was coming down, two holes formed in through the boy's chest where Okami's Vectors literally went through him with ease. Blood fountained out of the wounds and painted the ground.

Tohru gasped and buried her face in Yuki's chest, shock plastered on her face. Yuki tensed and gasped as she did this. A cloud of off-pink smoke clouded around and Tohru looked down at Yuki, suddenly apologizing furiously.

Behind them, Okami touched gracefully back down to the ground and the ominous Vectors disappeared.

She turned back to Yuki and Tohru. There was a small cut on her cheek. She grinned at them and waved from where she stood ten feet away.

"It's okay now," she called, jumping ten feet in the air and landing in front of them. There were dents the size and shape of hands where Okami had jumped. "Yuki, you're a mouse."

"It seems Miss Honda got a little startled," Yuki sighed, lifting his small arms in a motion that explained he wanted to be carried. Tohru picked up the rat and his clothes whilst Okami picked up two baskets of strawberries.

"Were those…?" Tohru gasped.

"Now you see why humans are trying to track down human Vector subjects?" Okami asked them, beginning to walk again.

"Not quite, I mean, they're dangerous, but…"

"Miss Okami, you're hurt," Yuki said, reaching out towards her from Tohru's hands.

"Literally, it's just a scratch," she smiled. "And humans claim territory by causing strings of murder in one area. That boy only had two Vectors; he was easy to kill."

"I see," Tohru said. She was still pale from seeing someone just die like that. Yet she knew that she could still trust Okami for who she was. Okami giggled and stroked Yuki's head with her thumb.

"Aw, Yuki, you're so cute!" she squeaked. Yuki merely sighed. "Oh look, we're here."

Shigure looked up from where he sat on the porch and waved. He set down the papers that he was absently looking at.

"Oh, hey, you three," he called to them. "Yuki, you've transformed. Did something happen?"

"Tohru got a little surprised…" Okami said. "I had to kill someone."

"What?!" Kyo suddenly burst outside and stopped in front of her. "You killed someone? What's wrong with you?!"

"He was a human with Vectors," Tohru said. "She did it to protect us."

"Was killing really necessary?" Shigure asked, walking over to join them. "Well, yes, I suppose it was. But why has Yuki transformed?"

"I got a little scared… and… hugged him?" Tohru said, nervously blushing with embarrassment.

**That's the third chapter to Vector Wolf. Turns out I'm back from "Out of town;" I never really had to go in the first place. I was up until 2 am posting two chapters for you guys. Ah well, it's not like I have much better to do. Anyway. Please review. You do not want to miss the next chapter, trust me. ;)**

**Note: the Sohmas are cursed to transform into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac if they are hugged by someone of the opposite gender or they are stressed out. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure have a very big family; maybe you'll meet some in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got to school, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were greeted by the "Prince Yuki Fan Club." After doing an annoying cheer that no one paid attention to, the fan girls demanded Yuki's attention. They crowded around his desk and shouted in his ears like insects. Yuki didn't listen; he was spacing out slightly, thinking about how Okami refused to attend school.

"I can't go to school," she said. "They'll see my ears and tail."

"I guess you don't have to go; didn't you say you knew everything you had to know about being human?" Tohru agreed. Okami nodded with her eyes down.

Yuki, and possibly the others, knew that there was more to it, but had respected her privacy and let her be. She had no need for school anyway, as she had stated. Tohru was also slightly concerned. It seemed like the wolf didn't want to associate with anyone she didn't know or wasn't naturally comfortable with (such as the Sohmas). It was probably something that had happened with humans in her past; and if she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't have to. Memories are secrets that you can tell your friends only if you want to. Kyo didn't honestly care. It was dramatic enough at school as it was; he didn't want some strange wolf-girl to come and cause a scene. The three wondered once what she was doing at home with Shigure before the lecture started and they turned their attention to the teacher.

At home, Okami sat outside on the porch in her off-white kimono. Her eyes grazed the scenery, which was decorated by the deep green and brown of late summer. A gentle breeze stirred some leaves at her feet, as well as the hair around her face, and she inhaled, taking in the soft scent of the plants. Her tail rippled a few times as the wind played with the grain-like fur along it. Her ears turned to the back as she heard Shigure's heavy footsteps behind her. He paused once he was at the door.

"Did the others leave for school?" he asked as he sat down beside her. He had a cup of coffee in one hand, and sipped it quietly.

"Yes; they left a few minutes ago," Okami said, nodding once. Shigure followed her gaze to the trees outside.

"It sure is beautiful today, isn't it?" he asked, smiling as a bird fluttered from one tree to the next.

"Are you trying to avert my attention from something?" Okami asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"No, of course not;" Shigure said quickly, a drop of sweat gliding down his face. "I'm expecting company today and Yuki forgot his lunch. I'll need to be here when our guest arrives, but I won't be able to do that and bring Yuki his lunch in time. I just couldn't ask you to take Yuki his lunch."

"I'd love to," Okami said, rising to her feet. "It will give me something to do today."

"Thank you, Okami, are you sure? The school is pretty far from here."

"I'll be fine," she smiled at him. "Do you have something like ribbons or a hat that I can cover my ears with? I don't want to cause trouble for you."

"Oh, of course," Shigure muttered. "I forgot about that."

"You forgot about my ears?!" Okami demanded. her face one of anger and annoyance that was often held by Kyo.

"It's alright," Shigure assured her, putting his hands up and forward, trying to calm her.

"_I wonder if she would eat a dog."_

"I'm sure Tohru has some spare ribbons in her room somewhere."

He turned and walked into the house. Okami followed him as he went upstairs to Tohru's room. On Tohru's desk, there was a pair of bright pink ribbons; Shigure grabbed these and unfolded them. He held them out to Okami, who nodded and took them.

"These will do," she said, tying the first one on her left ear. "As long as they don't come off."

"You're so cute with those ribbons in your hair!" Shigure cried, his hands balled in fists under his chin. Okami's face became blank when this happened, and a drop of sweat fell down her face. Shigure continued to giggle as he guided her back down stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a brown sack off the table and handed it to her.

"Are you done laughing?" Okami asked, calmly taking the lunch. Shigure tried to contain his snickers as she turned away. Okami was about to walk out the door when one of her Vectors stretched back and slapped Shigure's cheek. Shigure fell over under the force and began to sob dramatically.

"Okami," he whined. "What was that for? I merely said you were cute—"

"Stop talking!" Okami barked, beating him weakly with her Vector.

A few minutes later, the little wolf wearing ribbons left the house and began to walk down the path leading to the main road. Okami had reached the main road with all the cars and people when she realized she didn't know how to get to their school. She rolled her eyes. Did Shigure want her to get lost so he could have his "guest" alone? Okami thought of a conversation she had overheard between Yuki and Shigure.

"I'll have to tell Akito about this," Shigure had said.

~Akito~ This doesn't hurt~

"He'll be upset," Yuki said quietly. Okami almost couldn't hear him from where she was in the kitchen.

"It's okay, Yuki, I'll make sure he at least lets her stay."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Okami presently began to walk in a direction, inhaling and letting the faintest hint of Yuki, Kyo, or Tohru guide her. They had taken the same route every single day, so it was fairly easy to tell where to go. Being lost and distracted by her surroundings, Okami somehow managed to get to the high school by noon. She began to scan the table-decorated school yard for her friends. Tohru was sitting with two other girls at a table, so Okami approached them.

"Tohru?" she murmured quietly. Tohru looked up at her, surprised.

"Okami!" she lowered her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Tohru's friends observed the strange girl. They were perceptibly curious.

"I brought Yuki's lunch; where is he?"

"Over there," Tohru pointed to a table crowded with girls. Okami's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "Be careful of his 'fan club;' they can get a bit overwhelming."

Okami began to approach the table across the schoolyard.

"Oh, Prince Yuki! You can have my lunch; it's no problem at all!"

"No, take mine, I have your favorite!"

"You have to eat my lunch! Come on, Prince Yuki!"

The only thing Okami could believe about the scene before her was Yuki's expression of discomfort and unhappiness. Okami stepped forward, making Yuki glance up in surprise at who he saw.

"Miss Okami…?" he whispered, unheard by anyone but the wolf herself.

"I have your lunch," she said, about to hand it to him, but someone stepped in between them. Okami looked up to see Naomi.

"And just who do you think you are?" Naomi growled down at her. "We are the Prince Yuki Fan Club; we're the only ones allowed to give him lunch!"

"But this isn't mine," Okami said. "It's Yuki's. He left it at home so I decided to bring it to him."

"Oh really?" Naomi inquired "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before."

"That's not your business," Okami said, stepping around her and setting the bag down on the table in front of Yuki. "Here."

"Thank you," Yuki said, still sounding slightly shocked as Okami took a seat next to him. The fan girls didn't want to be anywhere near this disturbance of a girl and moved on to the next table over. "That's very kind of you. Did Shigure ask you to do this?"

"Yes, it's no problem at all," Okami smiled at him. They continued to talk whilst Yuki's fan girls at the next table gossiped about the unexpected visitor.

"Who does she think she is? First, bringing Prince Yuki his lunch; second, standing up to Naomi like that! The nerve!"

"Who is she anyway? Look at the way she dresses. What is that kimono doing on her? Kimonos are for, like, priests and stuff; she's too young and she should be girly! Doesn't she know how to have fun?"

"Either way, it seems like Prince Yuki enjoys talking to her."

"She's so young, he's probably just trying not to hurt her feelings," another hissed. "At any rate, I bet he thinks she's annoying and rude for interrupting our conversation with him!"

"So that's the 'fan club' you told me about?" Okami asked.

"Sadly, yes," Yuki sighed.

"They're not what I imagined. I never thought they could be so pushy," Okami murmured. "Don't they know that it makes you uncomfortable?"

"No. they just follow me around because of my looks," Yuki said, quietly taking a bite of his lunch. His eyes widened and he looked back at Okami. "I'm sorry; you must be hungry after running around all day. Would you like some of my lunch?"

"No, you need to eat it all," Okami said. "I once went an entire month without food."

"If you're sure," Yuki said, turning back to his meal. In a few minutes, the bell rang and Yuki packed up his things. "I have to get back to class now, Okami. Please, go back home, I never meant to trouble you."

Okami just jumped forward into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"You're no trouble at all, you're like a brother to me," Okami kitten-whispered* to him.

Yuki pulled away and began to head to class again. Okami didn't know what to do; she surely didn't want to walk all around town again. She decided to wait until school got out, then Yuki and the others could walk back home with her. While waiting, she decided to hide in some of the shrubs by the school when she heard a familiar voice.

"I told you, don't call me Kyoko!"

Okami looked up at the source of the voice to see an open classroom window a few stories above her. Inside, there were several students teasing Kyo about something that really didn't concern Okami. Okami smiled slightly. She heard a teacher walk into the classroom and begin a boring lesson. Okami lied down, half-listening to the lecture, yet half-asleep.

When the bell rang, Okami stretched out and walked to the gates, waiting for her friends. She got plenty of glares from the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" as she greeted Yuki.

"Hello, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru," she greeted them. Yuki looked shaken.

"You waited for us? You could have gone home," he said to her.

Okami shook her head. "I would only get lost."

"Oh, of course," Yuki said.

"Since we're out of school now, we can all walk together," Tohru smiled. They all began to walk the normal route home. Kyo said nothing, but continued to stare at the ribbons in Okami's hair.

"Where'd you get those ribbons?" he demanded.

"Oh, Shigure found them for me," Okami said, looking down as if she were ashamed. "They're actually Tohru's. You don't mind, do you, Tohru? I needed to cover up my ears."

"It's fine; don't worry about it," Tohru smiled at her friend reassuringly. Kyo and Yuki both tensed at the thought of Shigure in Tohru's room. "You can keep them if you want, since you're going to come outside."

"Thank you, Tohru," Okami smiled gratefully. The four continued to walk when Kyo and Yuki stopped walking and glared at a boy standing in the middle of the pathway. He had black and white hair and silver eyes. Tohru stopped as well, looking up at the newcomer. Okami looked curiously at him, but steeled herself as the others did.

"Hatsuharu?" Tohru muttered under her breath. "What's he doing here?"

"What do you want?" Kyo demanded of Haru.

"I heard there was a new resident," Haru snapped. "Even worse, it's a chick. You three just don't know how to leave the humans out of this, do you? I mean, what's your problem?"

"Black Haru, huh?" Kyo said. "Is it a fight you want?"

"Yes," Haru growled, pacing forward and balling his fist. Instead of hitting Kyo, he punched Okami square in the jaw. Okami slid backwards on the asphalt, but didn't fall over. Her ribbons fell off and Haru gasped. Kyo hit Haru in reprisal as Yuki regarded Okami's face.

"Miss Okami," he said. "You're hurt."

"Yuki, do you trust me?" Okami asked.

"Of course," Yuki replied, not comprehending her response.

"Good," Okami sighed. She reached for Yuki's shoulder and brought his arm forward, proceeding to bite into his arm. Yuki winced, but stood still. He trusted her. Okami pulled away from the wound, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, and turned to Haru.

"Hatsuharu," she called. Haru faced her, braced for hand-to-hand combat. Okami transformed in a cloud of black smoke. A large black wolf leapt out of the smoke at Haru, who blocked her attack with skill. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru watched in awe as the wolf lunged at Haru.

"She really is a wolf," Tohru said. "But then…why does she need blood to transform? I don't get it."

"She's not like the animals of the Zodiac," Kyo said. "It's a good thing Akito hasn't seen her."

In the sequence of the battle, the large wolf that was Okami growled at Haru.

"What the heck?!" Haru stuttered. "So it was true. You are an animal."

"Who told you?" Okami asked calmly.

"You are the talk at the main house. I'm not even sure if Akito will let you stay; you're so strange."

Akito~ Don't underestimate = Fear

"I'm not afraid of Akito or his judgment," Okami spat.

"You should be," Haru threatened, talking a kick at her skull. Okami distorted back into a human, fully clothed in her kimono, and bent backwards. Once Haru's leg was clear of her chest and head, she straightened to meet palm-to-palm with Haru.

"What does that have to do with our fight?" Okami asked.

Haru ignored her, smiling manically. The position they were in would end in his favor for sure. His arms were thicker and stronger than hers; and he soon felt her rocket backwards. Yet he hadn't expected that she would lift her knee high when she fell. Her knee collided with his chin and he arched backwards at his own strength used against him. Okami flipped backwards, regaining her footing intolerably easier than she lost it. Haru did the same, glaring at her, but still grinning menacingly.

"That was a dirty trick," he said. "Maybe if you get too dirty, I'd offer you to hang out with me for a while in a dark room."

Okami maintained her rigid face as she calculated what she knew of Haru, general human ignorance, and dark rooms.

Akito~ dark rooms; twinkle, twinkle, little star…

Okami didn't show how disgusted she was with Haru. Was he honestly like this?

"Come at me, yah freak," Haru taunted senselessly.

~how I wonder what you are…

The wolf reformed and lunged at Haru, biting his shoulder. Haru was stiff as the wolf broke through skin and blood vessels. He snickered at her and kicked her away powerfully. The wolf rolled on the ground once before sliding to her feet dexterously to face her challenger.

~When the blazing sun is gone, when the darkness shines upon…

Okami, powered by the blood of her enemy, began her Dark Wolf transformation. Her eyes blazed a mute crimson, and her claws lengthened to six inches long. A single scar circled all the way around her muzzle.

~ though I know not what you are, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

The Dark Wolf snarled and lunged at Haru. The cow collapsed under her command. Once recovered to his feet, Haru glared, no longer smiling.

"This isn't over, Okami," Haru spat, bolting the other way, leaving a trail of dust behind him. In a swift breeze, the cloud of dust disappeared, revealing Okami in her human for again. She turned back at her other friends and grinned.

"I guess he won't be back soon?" she giggled. She stepped forward to where Yuki stood in between the other two and took his hand. "Come on, let's go."

The others nodded and began to walk after her. Tohru was still curious about her normal wolf form, Yuki felt careful about making her upset, and Kyo had a few choice words to say.

"What in the world was that?!" Kyo demanded. "How did you transform like that? What are you?"

"I already told you, Kyoko; I'm a wolf."

"Stop calling me Kyoko!"

At the present time at the house, Shigure was sitting outside with Akito, who had a bird in the palm of his hand.

"I will allow Okami to stay, for now," he said. "Maybe I will get to meet her before her departure."

"What departure?" Shigure asked.

"She will depart from this word and seek another, whilst the people she cared for will slowly die."

** My sincerest apologies; I typed the first draft of this at two a.m. and then posted it without thinking. I looked back on it and decided I needed to re-upload. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry for any inconveniences.**

** How did you like this chapter? I'm starting to get into the serious business (srs bsns) of writing the story. There will be torture scenes, killing, nightmares, flashbacks, and more of Okami's dark side. Thank you for reading!**

*** Word of the day: kitten-whispered. In this context, I merely mean that Okami spoke softly to Yuki, like a murmur. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 was re-written and re-uploaded once. Please go back and read the revised version if you haven't already.**

Yuki stirred where he lied in his bed. As he slept, his mind was plagued with memories of Akito. They were painful memories; these memories plagued him often. This night was different, somehow. He saw visions of memories that never happened. There was a girl with wolf ears and a tail. He saw himself being tortured and mocked. His thoughts all swirled together, becoming a frenzied array of screaming and pain.

Yuki sat upright in bed at once, panting as sweat dripped from his temple. His eyes were wide in fear, looking around frantically. He sighed once when he realized he was in his own room at Shigure's. It had only been a dream. He looked over at his alarm clock on the table by his bed to see it was two o'clock in the morning. He sighed and rolled over again. He didn't want to think about the strange younger version of Okami in his dreams.

The next morning, Yuki awoke to Kyo shouting. He groaned and headed down stairs. Kyo was sitting at the table, yelling at Tohru. Tohru just stared at him blankly and put some food on the table.

"What's all the yelling?" Yuki questioned tiredly.

"Nothing really," Tohru smiled at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," Yuki said plainly. They all glanced over at the doorway, where Shigure was walking in with Okami following behind him. They both sat down at the table, and began eating at once.

"How about you two? Did you sleep well?" Tohru asked.

"I had a fine dream," Shigure replied.

"Not another word," Yuki and Kyo ordered in unison.

"Did you sleep well, Miss Okami?" Yuki asked.

Okami nodded and smiled at them. "Yes."

"You're cute in your ribbons," Kyo mumbled at her.

~Akito: you look so cute in your ribbons.

Akito: your ears are so cute

**Akito: Fortitude, you're cute today.**

"LIAR!" Okami shouted, rising to her feet. Her vectors extended and punched Kyo out the back door and into the yard.

"Miss Okami?!"

"Okami, what was that for?" Shigure asked, startled by her sudden outburst. "He was trying to be nice to you, which is a gift from Kyo. Okami?"

"I'm sorry," she said, her bangs covering her wide eyes.

"Okami, what happened?" Tohru asked.

"It's not relevant," Okami said. "You should go; you'll be late for school. Shigure, I'm going out today. I'm going far and I'll be gone a long time, okay?"

"Um… okay," Shigure agreed reluctantly. Okami rose and left the room.

"Why the heck did she do that?" Kyo demanded, storming back inside.

"Leave her be, Kyo," Yuki said. "It was probably something you said, stupid cat."

"Whatever. Come on; we'll be late."

Once at school, Tohru met up with her friends, Hana and Uo. She greeted them in the hallways on their way to class.

"Hey, Tohru," Uo greeted her. "So, about that girl who came to school the other day…?"

"What? You mean Okami?"

"Yeah, does she live with you guys or something?" Uo continued as they entered the classroom.

"Yes," Tohru replied honestly. She couldn't lie to them, but she didn't want to tell them anything that would hurt Okami.

"She was kind of weird," Uo said. "Is she a Sohma?"

"No," Tohru replied. "Actually, I don't know what family she comes from."

"She was strange," Hana agreed with her friend. "I could sense inhuman electric waves coming from her soul. Not like the Sohmas, but feral, like a wild wolf."

Tohru shivered and shook her head. "No, that can't be it."

"She was sad," Hana continued. "She felt afraid, deep within her, and she had a thick sadness like a cloud envelope her."

"Hana," Tohru breathed. "What are you… talking about? Okami's never sad or upset." Her thoughts contradicted her as she remembered what happened between Okami and Kyo.

"Trust me, Tohru," Hana said, turning mystifyingly to the other girl. "Okami has a dark past, and a dark secret. If you uncover that, you will regret it."

"Oh… um… okay," Tohru whispered.

It was almost dinner time. Shigure was in his study, finishing a manuscript, when he glanced at the clock. He sighed thoughtfully; he hadn't seen Okami all day. He looked at the doorway as Kyo was walking down the hall.

"Kyo?" at Shigure's voice, Kyo stopped and turned. "Have you seen Okami today?"

"Not since this morning when she pushed me into the yard."

"I haven't seen her either."

"Do you think she ran off?" Kyo guessed.

"Maybe, but let's check around the house first." Shigure got up and began walking down the hallway to Okami's room.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Yuki was sitting at the table, watching Okami as she moved through the kitchen with ease.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yuki asked. "Kyo really does hate leeks."

"That's because they're so strong," Okami said. "I'm using some different spices that I harvested from the field on the mountain, and I think they'll make them edible for him."

"Alright," Yuki said, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on his folded hands. A soft whimper made him open his eyes. He glanced over at where Okami was hunched over the cutting board cutting leeks. A tear slid down her cheek and fell on her hand. "Miss Okami?"

Yuki stood up immediately, walking over to her and putting a hand on her back. Okami gasped and raised her head.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," Okami stuttered. "It's just the leeks."

"Would you like me to take over cutting them?" Yuki asked, taking a hold of the hand Okami held the knife in. Okami looked up at him through her teary eyes, shocked that he would make such an offer. She smiled softly.

"Now I know why your classmates call you a prince," she said, handing him the knife and moving on to other things that needed to be done. Yuki blushed furiously and began to dice the leeks. When the food was ready, the others came in and sat down.

"It looks delicious," Tohru said. "I was so busy around the house that I didn't have that much time to make dinner, thank you."

"Yuck, leeks!" Kyo grimaced. "You know I hate leeks, Okami! Why would you ever cook such an awful dish?"

"Just shut up and try it," Yuki grumbled.

"Please, Kyo?" Okami begged, her tail wagging vigorously.

"Fine, just don't expect me to enjoy it," he muttered, snatching his fork off the table. However, when he took a bite, his façade melted and he grinned. "This is actually pretty good, what's in it?"

"I added some rosemary and catnip," Okami said happily.

"What?!" Kyo demanded.

"Where did you get the catnip?" Tohru asked.

"Well, on that slope that you see coming onto the path, I have an herb garden. That's why I was gone all day. I felt bad for trying to kill Kyo, so I got some catnip for him."

"What? Kill?" Tohru asked, turning pale.

"I forgot that friends don't try to kill each other," Okami said.

"Thank you Okami, for this wonderful meal," Shigure said, grinning happily.

"Yuki helped," Okami said modestly. Shigure looked up, shocked.

"Yuki in the kitchen?"

"I only diced the leeks," Yuki said, looking down.

"You did much more than that," Okami said, looking up at him. "You did it for me."

Yuki blushed slightly, thinking of all the things she's told him that made him happy.

"You're no trouble at all; you're like a brother to me."

"Now I know why your classmates call you a prince."

"You did much more than that, you did it for me."

Yuki finally smiled back at her, happy that she was here now. What did some dreams matter? This was the real Okami right here.

**That was the end of chapter five. Yay! This was a little bit harder to write due to the pacing and reference. By the way, I'm not sure if I got Tohru's friend's names right. I know that Hana is the psychic, but is the other one's name Uo? I thought her name was Arisa or something. If I made a mistake, please tell me and I will correct it for later chapters.**

** Thank you for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon; I'm really eager to write it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Akito: this doesn't hurt

Don't underestimate = Fear

Fortitude, you look cute today,

Aren't you going to scream?!

We all fall down…

AKITO! NO MORE, STOP IT!

Yuki awoke with a start. It was morning; rays of fresh sunrise painted shades of orange on the walls. It was a Saturday. Seeing no point in going back to sleep, Yuki arose. He looked out the window and saw Okami standing in the front yard, completely alone. He got dressed and headed down the stairs. No one else seemed to be up yet.

Yuki walked out onto the porch.

"Good morning, Okami," Yuki greeted his friend. Okami turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Do you remember anything now?" she asked.

"What?" Yuki was surprised at her question; he didn't know what she meant. "Remember what?"

"What you didn't remember last night, silly," she giggled. Yuki smiled nervously as well.

"No, I guess I don't," he admitted. He looked up to see Okami put her head down so that her bangs shaded her face.

"You're mean," she whispered. "What did I ever do to make you lie to me?" Yuki wasn't sure why, but those words sounded like something Akito would have said to him.

"I'm not lying; that's the truth," Yuki rejoined honestly.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Okami screamed. Yuki cringed, prepared to feel the strength of Okami's vectors against him, but it never came. He looked up to see Okami sway from side to side until she fell over completely.

"Okami!" Yuki cried, diving forward, catching her before she hit the ground. Shigure saw this when he came outside with his coffee and stiffened.

"Yuki, what happened?" he asked, walking over to the two.

"Okami's sick; she has a fever," Yuki realized. "Call Hatori, please."

"Of course," Shigure said. "You take Okami to her room, okay?"

Yuki nodded and picked Okami's limp body off the ground, glad that he wouldn't transform. He carried her inside and upstairs to her room. He gracefully pulled back the covers to her bed and set her down, tucking the blankets to her chin. Her flushed face reminded Yuki painfully of the time she called him a prince.

"Now I know why your classmates call you a prince."

Yuki smiled softly at the girl. Lying in bed like this actually made her look younger, more childlike than she normally was. Yuki pulled up a chair, sitting down next to her bed. He didn't want to leave her alone; her previous delirium and loss of her vectors made him worry. Why weren't her vectors coming out? What if she was really sick with a disease only Vector Hosts can catch? Yuki bit his lip; he couldn't cry over this, it was only a fever.

Downstairs, Kyo and Tohru were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Shigure walked in from the hallway; he had just finished his conversation with Hatori on the phone.

"Is Okami really sick?" Tohru asked Shigure at once. Shigure looked surprised at first, but softened after a moment.

"She has a fever, and Yuki is with her now. I called Hatori; he should be here soon," Shigure replied calmly.

"How'd she get sick, anyway?" Kyo asked, not making eye contact. He stared off to the side, like he does when he really cares about something.

"She could have caught a virus from some of those weeds she pulled from her garden. You know, in the mountains, plants carry deadly diseases," Shigure replied theatrically. Kyo and Tohru went pale and wide-eyed, making Shigure laugh. "I was only kidding! She just caught a fever, that's all!"

"Shigure!" Kyo shouted as he lunged forward. Tohru remained at her seat, tears waving down her cheeks in relief as she put her head down on the table.

"Shigure," she said. "Please don't do that again."

"Would it hurt to be a little quiet?" Yuki snapped, walking into the kitchen. "Okami needs to rest."

Kyo and Shigure got back to their places at the table whilst Yuki got a glass of water for Okami. Yuki disappeared upstairs again and didn't come back down. There was a soft tap at the door and Shigure went to answer it. Tohru and Kyo heard Shigure's extravagant welcomes before Hatori cut in.

"I need to see Okami," he said, walking in.

"Oh, yes, of course," Shigure said, guiding Hatori up to Okami's room. He knocked on the door once before opening it. Yuki was still by Okami's bedside. He looked up to see Hatori with a confusingly shocked face.

"This can't be her," Hatori thought. "Fortitude was banished after what happened with Akito; this isn't her."

"Hatori? Is everything alright?" Yuki asked. Hatori composed himself once again and nodded. He stepped forward and set his bag on the floor beside the bed. He was checking over Okami, assessing any signs of illness, whilst Yuki and Shigure went downstairs. Hatori put a hand on one of the wolf's fluffy ears.

"Hatori…?" Okami whispered. Hatori's eyes widened.

"Fortitude… Okami?" he asked, once again composing himself.

"What are you doing here?" she grinned at him through her half-lidded eyes.

"You have a fever, so Shigure wanted me to come over to check on you." Hatori sighed once. "I'm going to have to give you a shot. Is that okay?"

"I want…my brother," Okami whispered, her eyes closing once again. Hatori smiled at her. He knew she was probably asleep; thus, she couldn't even tell if Yuki was there or not, but he still got up and walked downstairs.

"How is she?" Shigure asked.

"She's doing well. It's just a fever, but I'm afraid I have to give her a vaccination," Hatori said. He turned to the other. "Yuki?"

"Yes?" Yuki looked up at Hatori.

"She wants you."

Yuki nodded and followed Hatori upstairs to Okami's room. Yuki sat on the opposite side of the bed, his hand holding Okami's, as Hatori stuck a syringe under her skin. Okami was already dead to the world; she didn't feel a thing. Hatori packed up his things and turned to leave.

"Keep an eye on her," he advised, leaving the room. Yuki turned to Okami, stroking her cheek once. He pulled his hand away, but she reached out and took his sleeve in her small hand. She pulled it close to her, sighing.

"Nii-nii," she whispered. Yuki blushed. Is this why she wanted him here? Yuki was glad that Kyo wasn't around; that stupid cat would never let Yuki live it down. However, Yuki sighed and put his hand on Okami's face tenderly. Over time, Okami had crawled farther and farther up his arm until she was cuddled with her head against his side.

"Nii-nii," she kitten-whispered. Yuki looked up when someone knocked on the door. Shigure walked in.

"Yuki, dinner's ready," Shigure looked at the odd position that the two were in.

"Don't you say a word," Yuki growled. He pried away from Okami and laid her back in bed before he followed a giggling Shigure downstairs.

"What's so funny?" Tohru asked as they sat down. Shigure stopped laughing as Yuki's eyes flamed dangerously beside him.

"Kyo, please get the cats off the table," Shigure said, changing the subject. Kyo was covered in kittens, all of them purring. Kyo tensed, containing his anger, but pulled the cats away from his body. Kyo must have been pretty upset about Okami.

"So, how's Okami?" Tohru asked. Shigure stifled another laugh as Yuki glared at him.

"She's doing fine," Yuki said. "With some rest, she should be better by tomorrow."

"That's good."

At the Sohma main house, Hatori was kneeling before Akito's back. Akito was lying on the floor, dragging his nail across the wood gently.

"Why were you there? Why did you go?" Akito asked.

"Okami has fallen sick with a fever."

Akito sat upright in an instant, his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly. He turned to face Hatori.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"She's just under the weather, Akito; there's no need to worry about it."

Akito sighed and arose to his feet. He walked over to the open door, looking out at the darkening sky.

"I want her back," he whispered.

**This was the lame chapter that I was so eager to write. The moments where I articulated that Yuki is Okami's ****figurative**** big brother, as well as the scene with Akito, was the journaling that originally got me to publish this fanfiction. please tell me what you think in your reviews. Thank you for reading.**

***Note: Nii-Nii is a nickname I use for "big brother." I did originally get the nickname from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. Again, Yuki isn't really Okami's brother; she just feels like he is an appropriate brotherly figure to her, but sh's usually too embarrassed when she's healthy to say so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry to keep you waiting; I did intend to have torture scenes and flashbacks, but I haven't written any yet. I will try to have some gore within the next few chapters.**

** To those of you on YouTube; I know that this is different from the video trailer, but the other wolves will be included in this chapter. I will also make another trailer soon. Thank you; enjoy the chapter.**

Okami came downstairs for breakfast a few days later. She sat at the table with the others, reaching immediately for some food.

"Okami," Shigure said. "Hatori would like to see you at the main house today."

Yuki and Kyo jerked their heads forward in shock. Tohru gasped. Was Okami going there alone? They couldn't let that happen; it could be dangerous.

"She's going alone?" Kyo asked.

"Hatori wants her alone," Shigure said, slightly confused. "But if you don't want to go alone, Okami, one of us could go with you."

"No, I'm fine," Okami said, smiling. "Don't be so afraid; what's the worst that can happen?"

Everyone else turned a dark shade of grey.

"A lot of bad things have happened there," Yuki murmured.

"Don't you have any fear?" Kyo demanded.

"Um… actually, I think it is best if you go with Yuki, Kyo or Shigure," Tohru said. "It can be a little frightening at times," Tohru whimpered.

"I'll be fine," Okami said, rising. She put her arms by her sides. "Don't forget, I am the wolf with Vectors." To prove her point, an apple levitated over to her and she took it in her hand. "I'll see you later."

The others relaxed as she disappeared out the door. Okami headed outside and towards the main house. Once she was there, the gate opened and she walked inside, not sure of where to go. It was so long ago; she didn't remember where to go.

"Hello there!" a voice chirped. Okami glanced to her side to see a small child in a dress. "Are you Okami? I'm Momiji! It's nice to meet you!" he put his hand forward to shake. Okami's eyes shone as she looked at the rabbit. Without warning, she lunged forward and hugged Momiji, lifting him off the ground and swinging him in a circle.

"Oh, you're so cute! I want to take you home!" Okami squealed, cuddling Momiji like a stuffed animal. Momiji giggled as she put him down.

"Are you here to see Hatori?" Momiji asked. Okami nodded and began to follow him. Hatori met them at the door.

"Good afternoon, Okami," Hatori greeted her. "How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you," Okami nodded.

"Momiji, go and play with Haru," Hatori said. The little boy nodded and ran off. "Won't you come in, Okami?" he led the wolf inside. They both knelt face-to-face on the floor.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Okami asked.

"Why are you here, Okami? After I erased everyone's memory of your existence, you disappeared. Why have you come back?"

"I didn't mean to at first, but I felt someone call me here," Okami said. Hatori sighed and frowned.

"Is the goat…?"

"Hanyuu isn't involved yet," Okami said. "She stays away better than I do."

"I see. Does anyone remember anything from before?"

"No," Okami sighed. She was upset, having to keep these things from all her friends. "I just want to stay in this new world, Hatori, please."

"Akito has already allowed you to stay, leave it at that."

There was a pause.

"If these memories of before become so painful for you, I can always—"

"No," Okami growled. "I want those memories, even if no one else has them."

"Very well then," Hatori said, giving a relieved smile. "I'm sorry to waste your time like this, but you're welcome to stay a while longer, if you wish."

Okami nodded, turning to the open doors. "Has it changed much since I left?"

"Akito isn't the same," Hatori admitted. "He can no longer smile. He will only hide his pain, or take it out on others. He was the only one who remembered you, Okami. He wants you back."

"Now I know why I'm back," Okami said, looking down. "Will he be happy when he realizes it's me? That Okami is actually… Fortitude?"

"I can't allow you to see him," Hatori snapped. "Akito won't be kind to you, Fortitude. He never will be."

Okami said nothing, only nodded. The looked outside again as it began to rain. Shigure appeared by the side of doorway.

"There you two are. I'd been looking for you when I found Momiji wandering around," he said, smiling. Momiji stepped out from behind him, his hands full of drinks.

"I thought you would like something to keep you warm," he smiled, handing them all the drinks. "Isn't it such a beautiful day outside?"

In a few minutes, Shigure and Okami said their goodbyes and began to walk back to the gate. Okami felt as if someone were watching her and turned. A figure in a red kimono was lying lazily across the sill of a circular window. Okami smiled and waved at the figure, who tensed in surprise.

"Okami, come on, it's easy to get lost… hm?" he looked up to see Akito disappear into the dark house. "Come along, Okami," his tone was deadly serious.

"Shigure, how would you describe Akito?" Okami asked as they began walking again.

"He's shy, he doesn't like meeting new people." They continued walking in silence to the house. When they got there, they saw Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo sitting at the table with another person. She wore a dark red kimono, her hair was a light teal, and she had two large, black goat horns sticking out of her head. Okami gasped.

"Hanyuu!" she cried, lunging forward on her friend. Hanyuu collapsed underneath the wolf, who was wagging her tail. "I missed you so much!"

"Okami, why are you attacking our guest?" Shigure asked.

"This is Hanyuu," Okami said, pulling her friend up off the ground. "She's a Vector Goat."

"How many of the animals are like you?" Kyo asked. "You know, with ears and horns and Vectors?"

"Okami, please listen to me," Hanyuu said. "They're coming for you. The other wolves are coming to kill you!"

"What?" everyone stood up. Okami became serious.

"When are they coming?"

"You need to get away from the Sohmas," Hanyuu warned.

"Wait a minute, what the heck are you talking about?" Kyo demanded.

"My pack," Okami said, her ears forward. They all sat around the table silently. "I lived with a pack of wolves for four months," Okami began. "They were powerful, mutated animals. They had consumed my blood, giving them the ability to have human bodies. Using this, the low wolves consumed sheep that didn't belong to them. They became stronger, and a little insane. By the end of the fourth month I had spent with them, I killed half of them in an attempt to escape them. I thought without my powers, they would digress back into normal wolves. I was injured from battle and that's why I came here. Hanyuu, tell us what happened."

"The wolves did digress," Hanyuu said. "At first. All the cubs died and many of the adults died as well. Enraged at Okami's betrayal, the wolves began hunting goats and sheep to become stronger. They have past the brink of humanity and sanity. They will come here to avenge those deaths, and they will do it by killing Okami."

"So, why does this mean you have to leave?" Tohru asked.

"These wolves can become a part of your mind. They will consume your heart and turn you against each other. If you don't want to get hurt, I must leave."

"Okami," Yuki sighed. "We would never leave you to fight this alone."

The others nodded and Okami thought of the memories only she could remember.

Akito~ NO MORE STOP IT!

Akito~ I will never leave you.

I won't leave you to fight this alone.

"Okay," Okami agreed.

Meanwhile, far away in the forest, twenty wolves were gathered in a circle. They were large wolves, strong and mutated. They all were past the line of sanity; all they could relish was vengeance, then death.

"Fortitude must die," the alpha growled.

"She is the Vector Wolf."

"She is the hideous scourge of our race," another snarled.

The pack gave a round of feral howls to the crescent moon. In the distance, one wolf in particular heard this. She transformed into her human for, wearing a dark violet kimono. She lifted her head and stared at the moon.

"They've finally started the hunt," she said. "I'd better go to Fortitude now." She bit down on her own arm, letting blood flow into her mouth as she transformed into a dark silver wolf. She began to run through the dark. She sensed the other wolf was near and froze. She looked around uncertainly. Where in Sohma's forest would Fortitude be? She swore she was never coming back. Regardless of that fact, Moonlight tilted her head back and gave a thick, drawn-out howl.

A few yards away, Hanyuu, Okami, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru heard this.

"Are they here?" Kyo demanded, rising to his feet.

"No," Okami murmured. "I actually think it's Moonlight Shadow." She walked outside and inhaled sharply. She tilted her head back and gave a wild howl in response. A wolf galloped from the trees, transforming in a cloud of purple smoke. It was a girl with long black hair and a violet kimono.

"Moonlight!" Okami cried, lunging at her wolf friend like she had with Hanyuu.

**Finish for Chapter 6! Hooray! This chapter goes more with the trailer I posted on YouTube. I'm making a beta trailer. How do you like my other characters? Moonlight is a Vector Wolf like Okami, but she never really knew the Sohmas personally; she only heard the story from Okami. Hanyuu is a Vector Goat. She was based off of Hanyuu Ferude from Higurashi, I'm sorry if that upsets you. Next chapter is going to be good; trust me. **

**Preview-ish thing: I explained how the mutated wolves can become a part of your mind; they can use that against you and make you go insane. You can tell me in the reviews who you think should go insane. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

** This chapter will contain gore and delirium-induced self-harm. I will put an author's note IMMEDIATELY before and after the gore. I would appreciate it if you would read on until the note. Thank you. **

**One must not lie…**

This doesn't hurt…

**Don't underestimate = fear**

Stop this pain, this darkness…

**Does it hurt now?**

NO MORE; STOP IT!

Yuki sat upright in his bed once more. Although he saw where he was and that he was safe, he felt someone watching him. Someone was standing in a dark corner by his bed. Yuki trembled violently as sweat fell down his face, his eyes widened as he turned his head slowly to the side. No one seemed to be there. Yuki tried to catch his breath and calm himself when he heard a rattling downstairs. He looked up and touched his feet to the floor. He walked to the door and pressed his ear against it. The sound of footsteps greeted his awaiting ears. Yuki summoned up his courage and walked outside of his room and down the hall.

When he turned into the kitchen, he saw Hanyuu, Moonlight, and Okami sitting on the floor in a loose circle. They each had a glass filled with red liquid. They all seemed to be staring blankly at their own portions of the floor.

"Miss Okami?" Yuki whispered.

"Did we disturb you?" Hanyuu asked. Her voice was quiet and low like a lion's purr, not high like it was the day before. "Come sit with us."

"I had a dream," Yuki admitted, sitting down on the ground between Hanyuu and Okami. "About… Akito."

The others tensed and turned to Yuki, making him feel uncomfortable. They looked down again, Okami taking a drink of her apple cider. Moonlight held a pitcher and refilled her glass and handed a fresh glass to Yuki. Moonlight filled his glass to the brim.

"Thank you," Yuki said, frowning deeply at the liquid. He took a sip, but set the cider down on the wooden floor. "You should sleep, if the wolves are really coming as soon as Moonlight said, you should be rested."

To his surprise, a vector shot out of the dark and slapped him across the face, making him fall down. He gasped as his dream returned.

"Why don't you listen to me," Akito asked monotonously. An invisible hand cut through the dark room and hit Yuki, making him sprawl on the floor. Yuki screamed in pain; the vector, designed for slicing, crushing, and burning, had burned a large gash in his side. He could hear the shrieks of a girl as Akito tortured her.

"Stop it! No more! No, not the other one! Please!"

Yuki could hear the tearing and breaking of bones and flesh, mixed with the thick splatter of blood that pooled on the ground.

"Yuki? Yuki, what's wrong?"

At the sound of the voice, Yuki jerked his head sideways, looking for the source. Hanyuu and Moonlight were in one corner of the room, looking at him with worried expressions. He felt something directly behind him, so he turned. Okami was kneeling over him, a hand on his forehead, with her eyes narrowed. Yuki found it harder and harder to breathe; he began to writhe unintentionally.

"Yuki, you must stop this," Okami ordered. She stared into his eyes, which held an expression of complete fear and innocence. "It's going to be okay, just relax." She helped Yuki lie down on his back, and began to rub a line against his chest soothingly. Yuki soon relaxed and inhaled steadily. He turned his head to the side as he fell unconscious. Hanyuu, Moonlight, and Okami sighed as she wrapped her vectors around him, lifting him gently off the ground. She put him back in his bed upstairs and tucked him in.

The next morning, Yuki heard people talking outside of his room.

"I think they have already invaded his mind," Okami said. "He saw something last night that happened a long time ago."  
"What did he see?" Hatori asked.

"Hanyuu getting her horns ripped off," Okami said quietly.

"Have you told the others?"

"I told them he had a nightmare and an asthma attack; but that's all. I thought it would be safe to say he'd be hallucinating until he can overcome it."

"If he can," Hatori corrected. "The mental scars he has of before you came along were great enough as it is, and I can't erase them."

"You can't erase these either, Hatori," Okami said. "No matter how hard you try, no memory can be forgotten. He's awake."

"What are they talking about?" Yuki whispered. He sat up in bed, making a cloth that was on his head fall onto the covers. He felt a cold hand wrap around his neck, and he stiffened in shock.

"See what you've done?" a voice asked him. "This is all your fault."

Yuki felt angry and scared for no reason. He looked outside; it was cloudy and raining. Not seeing the sun upset him, so he lied down and curled into a ball. He hated darkness. Even though it was still bright in his room, Yuki wanted the sun to shine through his window again, letting its clean rays secure his fears elsewhere. However, now he felt as though a million vectors were wrapping around him, some even felt as if they were inside his body. Yuki didn't like it; he felt invaded, and it was creepy. He couldn't help but twist in discomfort, trying to free himself from the phantasm.

At some point, he stopped writhing and turned to his desk across the room. There was a cylinder organizer filled with pens, pencils, and one pair of scissors. Yuki arose weakly to his feet. His legs felt like they didn't belong to him as he trudged over to the desk. He pulled the pair of scissors quietly out of the organizer and put the handles against the desk. He put the upturned blade in between his nail and the flesh of his finger.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Why am I doing this?"

"Do this and I will finally forgive you for all that you've done."

Yuki swallowed, cringing as sweat dripped down his face. He knew this wasn't like him, and he tried to stop it. Despite his efforts to resist the sick temptation of forgiveness, he straightened. Was forgiveness too sick to offer? As his willing sacrifice, he took a deep breath, raising himself slightly. A figure appeared next to him. Yuki looked over to it, expecting the apparition to be in the form of Akito. He was shocked to see an image of himself, grinning evilly, darkly.

**(If you do not want to read this part, you can skip it. I have set up two author's notes. I've put one immediately after the gore if you want to read how Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo reacted. If you don't want to read that either, I have set up a second authors note that will be underlined. Thank you.)**

Yuki gasped, but before he could stop himself, he fell forward on the scissors. Blood spattered on the desk and the wall. The scissors fell back onto the desk, chipping the nail clean off. Yuki collapsed to his knees, blood pouring from the wound. Yuki screamed in the unbearable pain that he felt.

**(That is the end of the gore itself. If you don't want to read what the others do to help, you don't have to. I honestly assure you that the gore itself is over.)**

Tohru and Shigure had heard his cry and ran upstairs to see what was wrong. They expected it to be a horrifying nightmare, but they were shaken to see Yuki on the ground, blood covering the wall, the desk, and the floor. Shigure knelt beside him, as did Tohru, and began looking over him. Yuki looked up at Tohru, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Tohru," he cried. "It hurts."

"It's okay, Yuki," Tohru soothed him, taking one of his hands. "It's going to be okay. Where does it hurt?"

Yuki lifted his bloody hand shakily, showing the nail bed where the fingernail was. Tohru felt sick, and looked away sharply. Okami, Hanyuu and Moonlight had gone out into the forest to hunt; they couldn't help. Shigure ripped off a fragment of his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound.

"Tohru," he said. "You have to hold this while I go call Hatori."

"No, please," she whimpered. "Please let me call Hatori."

"Hurry," Shigure nodded. Tohru sighed and bolted out of the room into the hallway. Kyo saw her dialing the phone with shaking fingers, and moved her aside, dialing Hatori's number skillfully. He handed the phone back to her.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked.

"Sohma residence," a monotonous voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hatori?" Tohru squeaked.

"Tohru? What's wrong? You sound upset."

"It's Yuki," she spluttered, tears spilling over her cheeks. "He ripped off one of his fingernails and it's really bad. Can you come over right away?"

"I'll be there soon, relax."

Tohru hung up the phone and collapsed to her knees. Kyo knelt beside her, shocked at her conversation with Hatori.

"Yuki did what?" he demanded. "Answer me, Tohru. Is he okay?" Still not gaining a response, he got up and went inside Yuki's room. He froze when he saw Yuki lying on the ground, with Shigure holding his hand over his head. Yuki tensed and cried in pain again. Shigure looked up to see Kyo standing there, his face a mask of shock.

"Kyo, go back downstairs," he urged. "Make sure Tohru's okay."

Kyo nodded and turned on his heel. Tohru had moved from her spot in the hallway and into the bathroom, violently sick. Kyo sighed and waited against the hallway wall for her. When Tohru came out, she kept her head down as she and Kyo walked downstairs. They sat down quietly at the table.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't shocked when Tohru fell over onto him, forcing him to transform in a cloud of smoke. He sighed and heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he called. Hatori opened the door and looked down that Tohru and the cat.

"We're fine, go upstairs and see to Yuki," Kyo rumbled. Hatori nodded and walked upstairs as Kyo got out from under Tohru.

Hatori knelt beside Yuki, who opened his eyes when he heard other movement. Hatori took Yuki's injured hand and began to wrap it in bandages. Yuki's eyes seemed dazed, and his lips were dry. However, he still tensed and curled upwards in distress as Hatori treated him. Shigure held him down.

"Please relax, Yuki," he ordered softly. Yuki swallowed and went limp as he lost consciousness. Hatori sighed and rose to his feet, taking the scissors off the desk. He also picked up Yuki's nail, which lay to the side of the desk.

"Shigure," he said. Shigure looked up, setting Yuki down in his bed. "What Yuki did today was out of his desire for self-forgiveness. Do you know what that could mean?"

"Not a clue," Shigure said. "Did something happen that we don't know about?"

**(That is the very end of the gore and reactions to the gore. Thank you.)**

"Trust me, you know about all of it," Hatori said. He turned to walk downstairs again. Tohru and Kyo were on the couch.

"I'm so sorry," Tohru apologized over and over again.

"It's okay Tohru," Kyo said for possibly the hundredth time. "Just relax until Hatori's done with Yuki. They both looked up as Hatori cleared his throat.

"He's resting now, but he should be fine. I don't think this will happen again."

"Do you think I could see him?" Tohru asked, her eyes shining. Hatori nodded and she bolted up the staircase. Kyo bit his lip. He wanted to see if the rat was okay, but he couldn't let himself. Shigure and Tohru wouldn't let him live it down, seeing as the rat and the cat were rivals. As soon as Hatori was gone, Okami walked inside. Kyo looked up to glare at her.

"You," he spat. Okami looked at him, confused. "You did this. You make Yuki this way."

"Kyo, calm down," Okami said, backing up as Kyo advanced on her. Kyo didn't listen; he walked forebodingly towards her until she was back outside.

"What happened to Yuki today was the result of your pack."

"Kyo, I'm sorry if something happened; but it's not my fault."

"If you hadn't have ticked off your pack in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

"Kyo, you've gone too far," Okami growled, lowering her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"If it weren't for you, Yuki would still be okay!"

**Akito ~ this is your fault! This is all your fault!**

"SHUT UP!" Okami screamed. Her vectors shot out of her back so forcefully that she rocked forward slightly. Kyo realized that he had gone too far and his anger melted into aggression.

"All you ever do is bring out your vectors and everything is okay!" Kyo yelled at her. "Why do you keep running?! Face me as a wolf!"

Okami threw her head down, curling her hands into her hair.

"No, you can't talk like this to me," she cried.

**Akito ~ I am the head of the Sohma family. You will grovel to Me.**

"You think that everything is okay, but it's not.

**Akito ~ you're mean. What did I ever do to you to make you lie to me?**

"Lies! There all lies!"

Shigure stepped outside to see what all the noise was about, and he observed the two, wondering what would happen, who would snap. He heard Okami scream about Kyo lying to her, positive she was going to attack him, but it was silent for a moment.

Okami, still doubled over, started laughing. She stood up straight, and used her vectors to lift her into the air. She dove, head-first, in Kyo's direction. Much to everyone's surprise, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, causing him to transform in a cloud of smoke. Okami started swinging the orange cat in a circle like a doll.

"You're so cute! I want to take you home!" she squealed. Shigure gave the two of them a relieved smile. That moment, Okami hugging Kyo, felt so normal to him that he almost forgot about the wolves. It seemed these simple moments are ones we cherish most because they're the only moments where keeping your sanity doesn't matter.

**I started this fanfiction three days ago and I'm already on chapter 8! However, I'll be going to my grandma's tomorrow for Thanksgiving, so there won't be a chapter. Gomenesai. On to the references; yes, the "I want to take you home" scenes were inspired by Rena Reyugu from Higurashi. Whenever she thinks something is cute, she wants to take it home. The idea of ripping off your finger nails to be forgiven was from Higurashi as well, but in Higurashi itself, they had a special medieval device that was used for ripping off nails. Unfortunately, I had to be a bit more gruesome than originally intended because I had to use normal resources that would be in Yuki Sohma's bedroom. Thank you for reading. Now, I will give you a preview of the next chapter…**

**I'm serious this time…**

**I will give you a preview…**

**Wait for it…**

Did that work? I've always wanted to try that.

Anyway.

"You, Tohru Honda, are useless. Ever since the wolf showed up, you've been utterly ignored and useless in the eyes of the Sohmas. You can end it all, you know. Just follow me to Death Row, where one of two deaths will be decided. Yours, or Okami's."


	9. Chapter 9

Tohru awoke the next day and went downstairs to make breakfast. She made more miso soup and rice than usual because Moonlight and Hanyuu, who had lived as a wolf and goat in the forest, were coming to eat with them. Shigure and Okami insisted that they could stay… somehow, but the wolf and the goat refused. They were vector animals, so they could take care of themselves in the woods the way Tohru couldn't. Moonlight and Hanyuu were also used to living in the forest, and if Okami stayed at Shigure's house to fill them in on anything, they were going to live comfortably. In all truth, Tohru felt that Okami had lived with humans before whilst the other two hadn't. It wasn't a bad thing; Hanyuu and Moonlight weren't tearing the house down, but they would interact a bit more physically instead of using real words.

"Tohru," she heard Shigure whine as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm starving. What's for breakfast?"

"Miso soup," Tohru said, smiling at him. "It will be ready soon."

Shigure smiled contently and sat down at the table. Okami walked downstairs and sat down as well, with Kyo following shortly. He had his head down; it was clear by the cats attached to his feet that he was still upset about what happened to Yuki. He shook the cats off as he sat down.

"Good morning, Kyo," Shigure greeted, trying to get him to talk.

"Whatever," Kyo mumbled, looking down at the table with his red eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better," Okami said. "Moonlight drove seven nails through her own hand."

Kyo tensed in annoyance and balled his fist. He whipped around and punched Okami in the jaw with anger and disbelief. How could she say that? Okami merely sat up again and laughed.

"I guess I deserved that," she giggled. Kyo relaxed. He admired the way she would get back up whenever someone hit her. Actually, he thought it was unhealthy how strong she was; it was because of her vectors that she could heal quickly, but she never shows her pain. She would just laugh like Moonlight does. Kyo looked at the door as moonlight and Hanyuu came in quietly walked into the kitchen. Hanyuu sat down, but Moonlight walked over to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. Tohru saw this and glanced at her.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. Moonlight looked up at a glass and it levitated down to her. She got some water and began to drink as she finally sat down. Tohru looked back at the soup. "Didn't she know I would get it for her?" Tohru thought.

"You could have done that for her, yet you didn't," a voice in her head hissed. Tohru turned her head to look at the others, who were sitting at the table chatting casually. Tohru turned back to the stove and turned the burner off, pulling the soup off the stove.

"They don't want you anymore," the voice continued. "They have become so independent under your care that they don't need you. Give up; you don't even need them. What brought all this on, you ask? Ever since Okami came here, they haven't spent as much time with you. They like her better. She understands them, but you're just a weak human."

Tohru set down the miso soup a little too roughly on the table. Everyone looked up at her and she smiled, sitting down with the others. Yuki walked to the table and sat down as well.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted. Despite what happened the day before, he seemed recovered. They all began to eat and Tohru smiled. The voice could mentally torture her all it wanted too, but she wouldn't give in; her mom had told her to be herself and she intended to do that. No deceptive wolf could make her waver from this decision.

"It's delicious, Miss Honda, thank you," Yuki smiled at her. Tohru nodded, smiling wider.

"No problem; it is my job as your housekeeper."

The goat and the two wolves looked at Tohru, wearing expressions of misunderstanding.

"May I ask why you're their house keeper?" Hanyuu asked.

"Well, uh… when Shigure allowed me to stay with them, he suggested that I be their new house keeper. I don't mind doing it, really. They actually needed me to cook for them, I mean, it's not like they're bad in the kitchen or anything …"

"It's alright, Miss Honda," Yuki smiled at her. "You can say whatever you feel about us; it's your right as a person."

"You," Moonlight said to Yuki, leaning towards him. "Are so cute and I want to take you home."

"Back off; he's mine," Okami growled. She turned back to her soup and began to explain. "Sorry; animals tend to claim their relationships with one object. That's, after all, how we survive against other animals in the wild. It's actually quite simple to understand; if we like one object, like food, in example, or another pack member, we will fight for what we want to keep. Does this make any sense?"

"So, in other words," Kyo said. "You're so jealous that Yuki can't be friends with both of you?"

"You're so cute!" Hanyuu squealed, forcing Kyo into a hug. Kyo fell backwards on her slightly in surprise as she rocked him back and forth. Kyo struggled, but turned to Okami.

"Hey! Aren't you going to tell her to get off?" he demanded. Okami thought about it for a moment, and, within a few seconds, punched Hanyuu in the forehead, making her release Kyo and fall back. Kyo sat up, his bangs shading his face.

"Why did you have to think about it?" he asked.

"Anybody would have to think about it," Yuki said. "With how badly you treat her."

"Oh, yeah? Are you saying you treat her any better?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! Shut up, you dirty rat!" Kyo yelled.

"CUTE!" Hanyuu and Moonlight cried, hugging their boy of choice. Shigure sighed.

"I feel so left out," he said sadly, tears waving down his face. "Why can't any of you give me a hug?"

"When you say that, it sounds illegal," Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

Tohru smiled. She liked how normal everything felt after whatever happened the other day. She began to clear the table when she heard the voice again.

"You're so useless. Why do you even bother trying to be perfect? What are you doing alive? Okami's here now, she can do the cooking. Just give up on life. Death gives a person happiness, trust me. Why do you think you mother never came back?"

Tohru froze where she was, dropping the porcelain bowl that she was carrying. The bowl shattered on the ground; some shards cutting into Tohru's bare feet as they scattered aimlessly around the kitchen. The others saw this and looked in her direction.

"Tohru, you're bleeding," Shigure said, rising to walk over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently guided her to sit by the table. He found some first aid supplies and began to clean the wound whilst moonlight and Okami began to clean the broken glass off the floor. Their vectors were clear to be out when the dishes started levitating into the sink, where Hanyuu started washing them.

"You know Tohru," Yuki said. "I bet you could take a day off. With Okami and her friends here, they could easily take over, if you want."

"No, no, I couldn't allow them to do that!" Tohru said, trying to get up. Shigure held her ankles in place.

"Tohru, you're injured; please rest today," he said. "Yuki, Kyo, and I can take care of the chores."

"Why do I got to do it?" Kyo asked.

"He's right," Hanyuu said. "Didn't Yuki just say that we could do the chores?"

"I was only kidding," Yuki said, surprised. He got up and began walking to the sink. "You're our guest, Moonlight, Hanyuu, you shouldn't."

"Sit down!" moonlight commanded, her vectors pushing Yuki back to a sitting position by the table. Yuki stiffened and obeyed quietly. To be honest, the wild she wolf scared him into submission.

Tohru looked down. Maybe the voice was right, maybe Tohru wasn't needed. Okami alone could handle all the chores. Tohru sat at the table for a lot of the day as each Vector Host took over a room, cleaning it how they saw fit. Their vectors made the jobs easy and quick, way quicker than Tohru had ever done. At some point in cleaning, Okami noticed Tohru just sitting alone and sat next to her.

"What's on your mind?" Okami asked, putting an arm, around Tohru. Tohru hadn't noticed that she was crying.

"There's a voice in my head that says I'm worthless," Tohru said bluntly. "I ignored it at first, but then it told me about how my mom never came back because she was happy to be dead." She gave into her tears and buried her face in Okami's shoulder. Okami rubbed soothing figure-eights on Tohru's back until Tohru stopped crying. Tohru straightened.

"I don't know why I thought no one needed me," she said, voice full of determination as she wiped her tears away. "It was silly."

"Indeed it was," Okami said. "These wolves become a part of your mind by finding a weakness. I can tell why you didn't go extreme like Yuki was because you have few weaknesses. You're the kind of human that's willing to give all you have, hence you could resist the temptation of something you already have."

"I have people who care about me and want me," Tohru nodded. She hugged Okami. "Thank you for that."

** Before you start calling me an idiot, I know this chapter isn't as extreme as the last one. I wanted to express it clearly that Tohru isn't easily affected by these mind tricks and the worst she can do is feel unwanted. Deep inside, she knew that these voices weren't telling her the truth because she's always stayed true to herself; this results in her being able to control her mind. I'm glad I could upload this chapter before I left, sorry if it's not perfect. Does anyone know if I spelled "miso soup" right? It's a soup that they make in Japan and it's what they have for breakfast I Fruits Basket. Feel free to correct me if I am wrong. **

***Fun fact about this story: did you know that "Vector" is the scientific term for an animal infected by a disease? **

** Next chapter is going to be about…**

**Keep reading…**

** Keep reading….**

**Sorry, but I think it kind of ruined the last chapter. NO MORE PREVIEWS, GIR!**


	10. Chapter 10

** This chapter will contain blood and horror. If you wish to skip these scenes, I have set up two author's notes IMMEDIATELY before and after the scenes.**

Hanyuu, Moonlight, and Okami sat in a loose circle around the kitchen floor, drinking apple cider. They had done this every night at Shigure's house without anyone knowing; Hanyuu and Moonlight were sleeping in a cave nearby. However, when everyone else went to bed, Okami would recover the cider that she so skillfully hides about the house and invite her two friends over to talk. The only person who had seen them doing this was Yuki, who honestly didn't remember what he saw anyway.

"They seem nice," Moonlight said, lifting her glass to her lips and draining it of its contents.

"Just like last time," Okami said, refilling Moonlight's glass for her. "It's a shame that they don't remember us from last time."

"Deep inside," Hanyuu said. "Our souls can't forget anything."

"I know," Okami said, refilling her glass for the fourth time. "When Yuki tore off his fingernail, he was trying to forgive himself for what had happened." She smiled faintly, staring into her glass with amusement. "Nii-nii thought everything was his fault."

**Akito ~ it's all your fault**

"Do they honestly not remember anything?" Hanyuu asked. "About you? About me?"

"Akito demanded that their memories be erased," Okami replied, drinking from her glass. "Only Hatori and Akito himself remember us."

"Why do they follow Akito?" Moonlight asked.

"Akito is the head of the Sohma family, but he bears the core of the Sohma Curse," Okami replied. Her gaze became cold and lifeless; she didn't like to talk about it. "No one else in the Sohma family can understand it. In any case, Akito isn't the safest person for me or Hanyuu to see right now."

Hanyuu shuddered; she remembered the firsts and last time that she had upset Akito.

**(Hanyuu upsets Akito and he does something mean. After the flashback, Hanyuu attempts to kill herself. If you do not want to read this scene, skip to the next author's note at the end of the scene.)**

Hanyuu was on her knees, begging for Akito's forgiveness. Akito grit his teeth, twisting the top of Hanyuu's hair. He pulled her head back so he could see her tear-soaked face. He took her right goat horn in his left hand. Giving a strong jolt, he ripped the horn off of Hanyuu's skull. Hanyuu fell forward in pain, blood pooling at Akito's feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed repeatedly. Akito gripped her hair once more, pulling her up. "No! Stop it! Please! Not the other one!"

Akito ignored her pleas, holding the other black horn in his hand. It was warm from the blood flowing through it, and it fit nicely in the palm of his hand. The horn grew cold as it detached from the young girl's head. The room filled with the sickening sound of snapping bones and tearing flesh. Blood splashed over the walls and the floor as Hanyuu fell forward again. Akito was finished with her; he disappeared into the shadows.

Hanyuu cowered as the flashback ended. Was this pain and darkness really what she wanted to live for? The other two chatted casually as Hanyuu rose to her feet and walked behind them to the cabinets and drawers. She lifted a pointed butcher knife off the counter. The other two heard this, twitching their ears back casually.

"What are you doing with that knife, Hanyuu?" Moonlight asked. She remembered the time that Okami pulled a knife on her for mentioning Akito, and put two of her vectors over her back defensively. Hanyuu ignored them, putting the handle of the knife against the wall loudly, the blade pointed outward. The other two arose, turning to face her. Hanyuu took an unsteady breath and jerked her head to the side, stabbing the blade into her jugular artery.

"Hanyuu!" the others cried. Moonlight glanced behind herself to see that Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure had come downstairs and were standing in the doorway.

The knife flew to the floor as Okami jumped forward. She knotted her fingers in Hanyuu's hair, pushing her against the wall. Hanyuu gripped Okami's wrist in fear; she only thought of Akito. Okami wrapped a hand around Hanyuu's throat. Moonlight used this distraction to put the cider in the cabinet upstairs with her vectors.

"Akito, stop it!" Hanyuu cried. She opened her eyes, tears flowing down her face. "I don't want to run anymore! I can't stand it anymore!"

** (That is the end of the gore. Please continue reading.)**

Okami released Hanyuu's hair and throat, letting Hanyuu fall against her. She slid down to her knees as the hysterical goat cried into her shoulder. The others stared at the two, praying for an explanation. What were Hanyuu and Moonlight doing here so late at night?

"Shigure," Okami asked quietly, turning her head. "Could you call Hatori, please? Hanyuu will be alright, but I want him to know what happened. Tohru, if you would make a bed for Hanyuu to stay the night, I would be very grateful."

Shigure and Tohru nodded, exiting the room. Moonlight and Kyo found some rags to clean up all the blood whilst Yuki helped Okami bring Hanyuu to the bed that Tohru made for her. The goat was peacefully asleep by then, exhausted by her near-death experience. The others came to the living room when they had finished their designated jobs.

"How is she?" Shigure asked, putting a hand on Hanyuu's forehead.

"My vectors healed her," Okami said. "She'll be fine by tomorrow."

"What was she doing here so late at night?" Kyo demanded, his tone holding less remorse as usual.

"She began to walk here, and Moonlight followed her," Okami said. "I heard them downstairs, but when I saw them, Hanyuu was already stabbing herself."

"Why was she stabbing herself?" Kyo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuki growled. "Stupid cat."

"I know that! I meant why she didn't just tear off her nails like you, rat!"

Yuki tensed and lunged at Kyo, two hands wrapped around Kyo's throat. Tohru gasped and tried to jump in between them, causing them both to transform. Yuki sat down across the table from Kyo, who was twitching his tail angrily.

"I had a good point," Kyo growled.

"That's simple. The wolves didn't need to kill Yuki; they need to kill the Vector Hosts who will actually be fighting against them," Okami said. The others stared at her, understanding a lot of what happened within the last few days.

In a few minutes, Moonlight curled up on the other couch as Okami, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure went upstairs to sleep. Okami felt a tug on her sleeve and turned around to face Yuki, who was the only one left in the hallway besides her.

"Miss Okami," Yuki began quietly. "Were you and the others… doing anything before the incident?"

"We saw no wolves that day," Okami said, pretending not to comprehend his question. "As far as we could tell, you were safe."

"That's not what I mean," Yuki said, moving her against the wall, putting his arms on either side of her. "I mean tonight, before Hanyuu tried to kill herself. I heard talking. Do you know something about Akito that we don't?"

"Of course not, Yuki," Okami said. _Nii-nii. Why do you make me lie to you?_

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload; I was literally held hostage by my grandma. Anyway; how did you like the chapter? I'm glad I was able to give Hanyuu and Moonlight character development, as well as write another insane moment. This chapter was fun to write. Today's special Higurashi reference was… the "Rika Head-Stab!" yay! **

** To all of my readers and reviewers, I'd like to thank you for all that you do to criticize and support me. I know I've been a faithful writer, but that was to please all of you. I'm proud of those who can read as fast as I upload. I'm especially proud of the readers who can name any of the Higurashi, Elfen Lied, or Deadman Wonderland references that I put in this story. (My Deadman Wonderland reference will be in the next chapter.) Please continue to read until the very end. Speaking of which, because you have read through my ranting and author's notes, you deserve a real preview for next chapter.**

It's a rainy evening and the wolves attack! When another Vector Host comes with them, it's up to Kyo to save Okami. However, doing this caused his bracelet to snap in half. When Okami sees the cat's true form, what will she do? The story is beginning its close in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

** This is the chapter with the battle scene. The battle will contain blood and gore. I have set up author's notes like I normally do. Thank you.**

Akito ~ Nothingness

Akito ~ blank sheet of paper

Akito ~ in a white room

Akito ~ where no one understands

Kyo opened his eyes to the shaded bedroom. He felt disoriented and weighed down. He sat up and looked out the window; the sky was covered with depressing grey clouds. Kyo sighed; so this was the cause of his disheartened mood. As he got up and began searching for clothes, he couldn't help but think that there was something else on his mind, hiding from him. He knew after a moment that this was the wolves trying to haunt his mind. He gave it little thought; how could the wolf pack know about the few things that happened between Kyo and Akito? He walked downstairs later for some breakfast, to see that the others were already up. He had forgotten Hanyuu and Moonlight had stayed the night. He sat down at the table beside moonlight.

"Sleep in late, did we?" Shigure asked, drinking some of his miso soup.

"Who asked you?" Kyo muttered, picking at his rice.

"Sorry about that stupid cat," Yuki said to their guests. "He's rather moody on rainy days."

"Moodier than usual," Moonlight said sarcastically. Kyo growled wordlessly.

"Why do I deal with you?!" Kyo screamed.

"Kyo, behave please," Shigure said. "I don't want my house torn to pieces again."

"Shigure," Okami said shyly. "Do you mind if Hanyuu, Moonlight, and I go out today?"

"Of course not," Shigure said, putting the paper down. "Out on a hunt, I take it?"

Okami nodded quietly, looking down at her miso soup. Her tail was curled around her thighs in a self-conscious manner, her ears were down.

"Is something wrong?" Shigure asked.

"No," Okami lied. After breakfast, Okami, Moonlight, and Hanyuu went out for the hunt, saying they'd be back by dinner. However, when the Tohru put dinner on the table, they were nowhere to be found. The others started to get worried.

"Should we go look for them?" Yuki suggested calmly.

"No; we'd better leave them be," Shigure said. "They probably have a good reason for staying away from us."

"It's your fault."

"What the heck did you just say to me?!" Kyo demanded, looking up at Yuki. Yuki blinked at him, confused.

"I didn't say anything," he admitted steadily. Kyo gasped, his eyes widening as he heard the voice again.

"She senses you're a monster," it hissed. Kyo arose from where he was kneeling by the table.

"I'm going up to my room," he said, his bangs covering his eyes as he ran upstairs. Two kittens appeared out of nowhere and bounded after him. Once upstairs, Kyo slammed the door behind him and fell to his knees. The voice continued to taunt him.

"She sensed what you would become; that's why she was so uncomfortable. It's your fault they're never coming home."

"Shut up!" Kyo barked at the voice, sweat rolling down his forehead as he felt a paw on his knee. He looked down at the kitten, who purred loudly in Kyo's presence.

"Kyoko," the voice purred. You know how to end it all; just trust me."

"I don't know what you mean," he growled at the enticing voice.

"Trust me," the voice hummed again. "Don't go near Okami when she howls. Leave her to die."

"What?" his eyes widened. How did the wolves know that Okami would howl if they attacked? How did this voice know that the wolves would attack them off-guard? "I have to find her."

"Stop, Kyo," the voice commanded. "Do you know what will happen in that battle? You'd only be able to save her if you take off your beads. Do you know what would happen then?"

**Akito ~ you're an ugly thing**

Kyo froze, one hand on the door.

**Akito ~ a monster**

Kyo heard a feral wolf's howl in the distance, followed by two others. He tore through the doorway and down the hallways, not sure of what he was doing.

**Akito ~ they'd hate you**

Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru ran after Kyo in the rain; they all headed towards the sound of the chorusing howls.

**Akito ~ it smells of rotting flesh**

When the four got to a clearing in the trees, they saw Hanyuu, Moonlight, and Okami in their human forms. A collection of ten large, mutated wolf-like animals stood in a semi-circle on the other side of the clearing. They had scars along their shoulders and head, their golden eyes blazed with anger and insanity. The largest wolf, the alpha, snarled at the Vector Hosts. The challenge was meted by Okami, who gave a frightening, untamed growl through her teeth in reprisal. The Sohmas and Tohru all took an unsteady step back.

The prideful position of confidence on their side melted away as a young girl stepped in front of the wolves. She was no older than seven; her hair was in ribbons, and she wore a frilly, white gown. Okami gasped, taking a step back as sweat fell down her face.

"What is it?" Kyo demanded.

"She's a Vector Host," Okami gasped.

"She's just a child," Tohru said. "Can't you stop her?"

"No," Okami said. "She has thirty-five."

They all gasped. The child across the clearing was a dangerous threat, and this battle would go down in a violent and life-changing way. The Sohmas had a feeling that their friends would be injured or even killed in this fight.

"Shigure," Moonlight said. "Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo need to stay in the trees. We will keep the wolves at bay. If one of us gets hurt, leave us alone. Don't leave your cover."

Shigure nodded, bringing the others into the shadows of the trees. The large wolves needed a lot of space to fight; they would keep the battle out in the open. Hanyuu, Okami, and Moonlight turned to their threat.

"You have encouraged our recklessness, Vector," Hanyuu said. A red flame burned in the center of her eyes. "But we will fight you with our own insanity."

**(This is where the battle scene begins. If you decide to skip this scene, then you should move on to the next chapter.)**

The Vector Hosts and wolves rushed forward, but the wolves only made it halfway across the clearing before they were all torn to pieces by the vectors. The alpha wolf fell to the ground, confusion racking his brain. He had remembered when he began to feed on Okami's blood.

"Fortitude," he growled. "If I drink your blood, I shall live forever like you do, and have protective blood of my own?"

"As you wish," the Vector Wolf said.

However, now Okami stood before the stupid wolf curled on the ground.

"You lied!" he snapped. Okami nodded, her dark side shining at full force.

"I always hated to lie," she said. The mutant at her feet gave a yowl of agony as his body tore into several pieces. The wolves laid around the clearing, lifeless.

"What?" Kyo muttered. "That was so easy for them… too easy…"

The Vector Wolves and Vector Goat turned to the human Vector Girl, their only remaining opponent. The human girl stepped forward, her vectors stretching lazily in no particular direction. Hanyuu slid down in a fighting stance, running forward. Her vectors all shone a bright blue as they enveloped her entire body. Several of these blue energies shot forward at the girl. Moonlight and Okami turned to face each other, taking each other's wrists. They bit into each other, feeding on blood to transform. Moonlight became a large silver wolf. She lunged at the girl and began to tear at the shield of vectors. Okami transformed into her black wolf form, running to attack the human vector as well.

Moonlight's arm was cut by the human's vectors. At first, the humans hiding in the forest were alarmed. The blood seemed to float in rivers in mid-air. They wrapped around her vectors, enhancing them with power. The wolf ran to the girl, her Blood Vectors poised. The attack darted through the girl, making a hole materialize in her stomach. At first, the child cried in pain, but she recovered herself and wrapped one of her vectors' hands around moonlight's muzzle. Moonlight flew through the air, landing on her shaking legs.

Hanyuu's eyes shined a bloody crimson as she saw into the soul of the young Vector Girl. She saw a lonely, cold, hopeless soul. This touched Hanyuu in no way; she merely gathered all the strength in her vectors. The goat raised herself through the air, her vectors flying around her as they began to glow a bright blue once more. Hanyuu, as a goat, had a gift that allowed her to control soul wavelengths in a way that would tear your heart out. She dove back down to the earth, trying to crush the human with this power. The girl merely shook Hanyuu away as she did with Moonlight.

Even as Hanyuu, drained of all her strength, curled on the ground, the human vector wasn't done with her. The human girl used two of her vectors to hit Hanyuu repeatedly, beating her to precise death. Okami went in for the kill then; she relentlessly attacked the last vector standing. When she was hit, she arose again.

**Akito ~ this is all your fault**

Okami had faced worse pain than this.

**Akito ~ don't underestimate = Fear**

Through her greatest challenge, she had fought through.

**Akito ~ when the blazing sun is gone**

She had fought. She will fight.

**Akito ~ your ribbons are cute today**

However, even a wolf of such determination…

**Akito ~ aren't you going to scream?!**

… Has her breaking point.

Watching this, the Sohmas were torn. Although Hanyuu and Moonlight were alive, they couldn't help Okami. Okami was the one that this silent vector girl wanted; Okami was going to die. The black wolf was thrown on the ground for the last time, and, even when she tried, she couldn't rise again. Okami wasn't going to accept this fate; she would find a way out of it. She turned to Kyo, a longing look in her eyes. Kyo twitched and bolted out of the bushes in front of the bleeding wolf.

"Stop this!" he yelled. The vector girl looked at him inquiringly, her vectors shooting at him all at the same time. Okami, now human, had risen to her knees, wrapping her arms around Kyo. Her eight vectors blocked several of the attacks as Kyo stood, shocked, in the middle of it. Okami couldn't hold on forever; and she was thrown back within a few seconds. Three scars formed against Kyo's skin; one on his cheek, one on his left side, one on his right wrist. With a loud snap, Kyo looked down to see the black and white beads fall to the ground, scattering from the broken band.

His beads were gone, but this allowed him to finish what he had challenged when he interfered with the battle. He allowed himself to transform as rain began to fall from the sky. Kyo revealed the cat's true form; he revealed his true form.

"My vectors aren't coming out!" the child cried from across the clearing. The large, cat-like, reptilian creature looked up at her. "It was in that bracelet! My vectors aren't coming out!"

Kyo narrowed his eyes and bolted forward, taking his chance to slice the little Vector Girl in half. The girl gasped, her mangled corpse falling to the ground and evaporating. Moonlight and Hanyuu arose, looking at the demon cat's true form. Kyo turned around to see Okami staring at him.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he cried.

**Tah-Duh! This is one of the few concluding chapters for my Vector Wolf series. I'm sorry if I'm not pacing it to your liking; I'm trying to pace it like the actual episodes of Fruit's Basket. Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon**


	12. Chapter 12

Okami stood a few feet away from the demon cat. Kyo stared at her, awaiting her reaction. He waited for her to shun him and run. Yet, it never came. Okami stood in the rain, looking right at Kyo, but tilted her head slightly and smiled at him kindly. Kyo's eyes widened. Was this a joke? No; he remembered how his mother had always pretended to love him for his human side. Kyo turned and bolted through the forest, his claws tearing the trees as he fled.

"She saw me," he repeated in his own head. "She saw me and she smiled. I thought that Okami would understand, but she doesn't!"

In his running, he had slid down to his knees, tears falling from his feline eyes. He couldn't run anymore, but Okami would never come after him. He curled up on the ground, wrapping his arms around himself. He curled up tighter and tighter until he felt his sides bleed.

When Kyo had started running, Okami had run after him. She didn't want him to run again. She wasn't afraid of him. She never could be because Kyo was her friend. Didn't he know that someone could love your true self without being afraid? She had continued to run, asking herself more questions than she ever had before. She had never felt so unsure of herself.

After what felt like hours of running, she saw Kyo curled up in a small pool of his own blood. He had heard her approaching and lifted his head. His eyes were wide, staring at the girl with the wolf ears and tail. He scowled at her, daring her to approach. However, when she did, he lifted himself to his feet, ready to run. The wolf never let this happen; she had jumped two feet in the air, arching in mid-air until she closed the distance between herself and Kyo. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around Kyo's foreleg. She was trembling.

"If you're afraid," Kyo said. "Leave, and never come back."

"I am afraid," Okami admitted. Her voice was full of remorse. "But not of you. I'm afraid of accepting you." Her voice broke in a sob. "Because the last time I did… something really bad happened."

Kyo lowered his head to her eye level, inquiringly. He had never seen her cry before. She had never been so child-like. He felt an odd sense that this had happened before, that she had cried like this before. She clung to him, sobbing into his jeans. In a period of time that felt like hours, the sun shone through the dark clouds and touched Kyo's face. He put a human hand on Okami's hair.

"Okami," he whispered. "I never thought… anyone could accept me. Even after Tohru; she was always afraid of me. I never thought that someone could accept me like you do now. And still, as you cry into me, I know you can't fear me. I… I wish that… I wouldn't cause you so much pain."

"Kyo," Okami whispered. "I could never fear you; you're my friend. Nothing less. You are no beast or monster. You are simply you, how I've seen you before this day."

Kyo pulled her forward in a gentle hug, causing Okami to gasp and look up through her tears. Kyo held onto the little wolf, even after the others found them. Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure walked into the small glade that the two were sitting in. Yuki smiled, relived, when he saw Okami in Kyo's arms. Tohru sighed, pleased that Kyo hadn't hurt her. Shigure was just glad that they were both together and safe.

After a few minutes, Kyo pulled back, still looking at Okami. Okami inhaled and looked down at her folded hands.

"I want to go home," she whispered. Kyo got to his feet and put a hand out for her.

"Then come on," he said. "I'm not going to carry you."

Okami looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand. Kyo pulled her to her feet and led her back to the others. Yuki ran forward and embraced Okami. He was relieved that she was safe, alive. He was glad that she had accepted Kyo and wanted to come back home, yet, all along, he had a feeling that she would.

**That is the end of chapter 12! I almost cried while writing this. (I was listening to Ai no Uta by Eiko Shimamiya; not helping.) This isn't the end, so stay following. There was no special reference today; I mostly followed the anime Fruits Basket this time. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. By the way, I know Kyo never hugs anyone, but he felt something special with Okami. It was more of a brother-sister thing; like between Yuki and Okami. Seriously, Feonix Nightshade, sometimes a hug is just a hug.**


	13. Chapter 13

"She's not in her room," Kyo said, running into the kitchen where the others were. Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki all sat around the table quietly. Okami was nowhere to be found.

"Could she have gone with Hanyuu and Moonlight?" Tohru suggested.

"No. Hanyuu and Moonlight left yesterday;" Yuki replied. "She was here last night."

"I don't understand why she'd leave so early without telling us," Shigure said. "She's always been so… considerate."

"But the point is she's gone now," Kyo growled. "Something could have happened to her."

"Kyo, don't tell me you actually… care about her, do you?" Tohru asked, her eyes shining with hope. Kyo glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah I care, now stop sitting around."

"Hold on, Kyo," Yuki warned. "Where would she go without telling us?"

"I think I know where," Shigure sighed, rising to his feet. "You three stay here if she comes back." He turned to the door and walked outside, heading down the forest path.

Meanwhile, Okami was at the main house, kneeling before Akito. Akito was lying horizontally outside; his back was to her. He began to scratch tranquilly at the wooden floor again. The sound of his nails against the arboreal surface would have made anyone shudder, but Okami held her ground, staring down at her hands.

**Akito ~ Don't underestimate = Fear**

Akito arose quietly, turning to walk towards the wolf. He clutched the top of her hair and drew her head back, revealing the face he had dreaded to see. Okami's eyes were closed as Akito twisted her hair bitterly. Akito grit his teeth in frustration, yanking Okami's hair again.

"What's the matter?" he demanded. "Aren't you going to scream?"

**Akito ~ Aren't you going to scream?!**

"Aren't you going to cry? Aren't you going to beg me to stop?"

Okami opened her eyes and stared at Akito honestly. Her wolf ears were forward, her tail curved loosely on the ground beside her legs. Her silent surrender infuriated Akito further, and he reached for her left ear. He was going to rip it off and she wouldn't even fight; it all felt like a sick joke. After all that had happened, all that Akito had been through because of her, and she wasn't going to scream for him. His fingers met the wolf's ear, which was warm and soft. Akito rolled his fingertips over the wolf's ear for a second, hesitating.

**Akito ~ blood-stained dark room**

"What is this?" he thought to himself. "I've never hesitated to hurt anyone else. She deserves this pain."

**Akito ~ Am I really so dark, serious like this?**

Okami gazed at him with her amber wolf eyes. A tear formed at the edge of her left eye, rolling down her cheek slowly. Akito grit his teeth together, trying to muster up the anger and frustration to tear of the wolf's ears, but all he felt was pain. He began to tremble as a tear of his own fell to the wooden floor. The childish she-wolf continued to stare at Akito sadly, until he collapsed to his knees, wrapping his arms around her. Okami leaned her head into his shoulder; her tail began to wave from side to side softly.

**Akito ~ want friends**

"Okami," Akito sighed, his fingers coiling against her shoulder blades desperately. He inhaled her wolfish scent. Okami curled up in his arms silently; it had caused her pain whenever she left him alone. She prayed that he could be the same again, yet she knew better. After all that they had been through, together and apart, Akito could never be the same. However, he could still be her last vector.

**Akito ~ I remember how to love**

They remained curled up on the floor together for some time. After this time, Akito looked down to see that the little wolf had fallen asleep. Akito smiled as he remembered the small pleasures that Okami could give him; for example, trusting him enough to sleep in his presence. Akito heard a quiet tap on the door and shifted his position, sitting up with Okami in his arms. Hatori walked in the room and froze, completely at a loss for words.

"Hatori, I'd like to take Okami home now," Akito said. Hatori nodded as Akito rose to his feet with Okami still in his arms.

The drive to Shigure's house was quiet, Akito held Okami the whole time. Okami slept peacefully. When they had reached Shigure's, Hatori parked the car to wait for Akito. Kyo had been looking out the upstairs window, and saw Hatori's car pull up. He tensed immediately, knowing what was going on.

"Yuki!" he called. "It's Akito!"

Yuki, who had been downstairs with Tohru, heard this and ran outside onto the front porch in time to see Akito step out of the car. Yuki gasped when he saw the wolf unconscious in Akito's arms. Akito silently approached the house.

"What did you do?" Yuki demanded in a whisper. Akito didn't listen to him, but he just kept walking forward.

**Akito ~ what did you do?**

"Akito, what did you do?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Yuki," Akito said, coming to a pause in front of the rat.

"Tell me what you did to Miss Okami," Yuki said, his voice tainted with astonishment.

"I didn't do anything," Akito said gently. "She just fell asleep. If you'd let me into your house, I can put her to bed."

Yuki nodded quietly, stepping aside as Akito stepped into the house. Tohru and Kyo stiffened where they were on the couch as Akito walked past them, up the stairs. Akito continued to walk until he came to the room he knew was Okami's, and turned. He opened the door and walked over to the bed, setting Okami down. He put the thin quilt over her; it had faded flowers on it, the same as last time. Akito brushed his hand along Okami's ear once before turning to walk back outside. He paused once in the living room to look at Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

"Thank you for letting me come inside," he said kindly. "You have a beautiful home."

"How did you know which room was Okami's?" Tohru asked.

"It was the same room as the last time," Akito said, turning to walk outside. He walked across the yard and got in the car. After Hatori had driven away, Yuki ran up the stairs and into Okami's room. Okami was still absolutely asleep; she was still worn out from the battle. Yuki looked at her ears and face desperately, searching for any signs of abuse. He found nothing. He knelt beside the bed in relief, putting his head on the mattress. He looked up when he heard Shigure walk into the room quietly.

"She's okay, Yuki," he assured the mouse. "Let's go downstairs and let her rest."

"Okay," Yuki nodded. He followed Shigure downstairs, quietly thinking to himself. Okami was unharmed. Akito had seemed… polite, at the very least, but different. He was gentle and kind, especially to Okami. Yuki's suspicion faded away as he thought of it all. No matter how sure he was that he had never seen Akito react this way, he felt, deep within his soul, that Akito would keep Okami safe.

**How did you like it? I will write one more chapter, called my "Higurashi Kira" chapter, if you will, just a filler to complete the story. Thank you for reading. If you wish, you can watch a "Vector Wolf Credit Video" that I will post on YouTube. I want to thank you all for reading this far and farther if you so plan. **

** *Note: the term "Last Vector" is a non-romantic phrase used to address your other half. Akito and Okami were never and are never going to be in a romantic relationship, but they have a bond that few understand. **


	14. Chapter 14

Okami awoke the next morning, feeling well-rested. She sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes as the memories of the previous day played in her mind. She smiled, her tail wagging contently as she slid off the bed. She shrugged into her white kimono and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She used her vectors to lift an apple out of the fruit basket on the counter as she sat down with the others. Tohru put a plate of rice balls on the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Tohru asked the wolf. Okami nodded, but reached for one of the rice balls hungrily. Her tail curved from side to side gradually as she devoured the rice.

"I thought I taught you how to eat rice," Kyo muttered.

"I'm going to see Akito today," Okami announced, swallowing the rice eagerly. The others gasped and stiffened, making Okami look up. The wolf retracted her hand from the rice plate, sitting down on her heels in confusion.

"Okami," Shigure said. He didn't know how to finish; Okami had already seen Akito, so there was nothing to truly stop her. "Um… what did you and Akito do yesterday?"

"Nothing much," Okami replied, biting into her rice ball. "I fell asleep."

"Akito let you… fall asleep?" Yuki asked in disbelief. Okami nodded.

"I didn't get to spend as much time with him as I would have liked."

"I see," Shigure said. In truth, he didn't understand, but he kept composed.

"Miss Okami," Yuki asked. "Would you mind if I came along with you?" Shigure's eyes widened.

"I'd like that," Okami smiled. Her behavior confused the others; with what they knew about Akito, they didn't think anyone could go back so casually. Even if Akito hadn't hurt her, they were sure he didn't want her back soon. Nevertheless, they all went with her to see Akito later that day.

Akito had been sitting outside, looking at the blue sky. He held a bird on his finger, thinking of the first time that he met Okami. Akito had held her by her hair, yanking her across the floor. He was screaming at her about how she could never justly understand the curse, how he didn't want her there. Yet Okami had looked him straight in the eye.

**Okami ~ learn to love**

"Does it matter?" she asked. Her voice was a tranquil purr. Akito grit his teeth and wrenched her hair once more.

"I am the head of the Sohma family!" Akito barked. "You could never go against me."

"That's not what I meant," Okami's tone was low, a growl. It was clear that her dark side dominated her. Akito twitched, puzzled. "I meant does it matter that you're upset? Does it matter that you will die?" She turned her head up to face Akito, tears ran down her face. "Akito, you're alive now. That's all that matters."

**Okami ~ life means happiness**

"Stop talking! You could never understand! I never even wanted this!" Akito looked down as his own tears fell against the floor.

**Okami ~ happiness means love**

"Akito?" Okami asked quietly. Akito looked back at her harshly. "When you die… is it okay if I die too?"

**Okami ~ Love = Life**

Akito was brought back to the present when there was a soft tap at the door. He waited quietly whilst Hatori, Okami, Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo came into the room and knelt on the floor. Akito couldn't stand to see the wolf. Not after the pain that she's caused him. He watched the bird float off of his fingers as he spoke.

"Why have you come back?" he demanded.

"I made a promise, Akito," Okami replied simply, her voice unruffled and graceful. Akito arose and turned to the wolf. He put a hand in between her ears, letting his fingers graze her soft hair. Okami's ears twitched and she lifted her hand to grip Akito's wrist. Akito smiled and pulled her to her feet by her hair, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. The others gasped at his unusual advance.

Later; Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Okami, and Akito were all walking in the garden. Shigure and Hatori had stayed inside to talk. While the others walked in the garden, Okami stood closest to Akito, much to Akito's delight, and the others stood around them in confusion. No one said anything. Okami and Akito seemed calm and, honestly, very happy. The others didn't see how Akito could be so gentle, but they knew that they had nothing to fear.

"I'm glad you could all come today," Akito said. "If I'd have thought of it yesterday, I would have invited you all myself."

"Oh, that's okay," Tohru stuttered immediately. Akito chuckled at her skittishness, making Tohru blush. Okami paused at the small pond, looking at the small fish that fluttered under the water. She was so engrossed in the pond that she hadn't seen Akito release her hand and push her in. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru tensed, looking over at where the young wolf was sitting in the water. She shook her head and looked up at Akito.

"That was for leaving," Akito hissed at her. Yuki tensed suddenly. Was Akito going to hurt her now? However, Okami started laughing and threw some water at Akito. Akito started laughing as well, holding a hand out for Okami. The others stared as Okami stepped out of the water and shook rapidly, splattering them all with water.

"Okami!" Kyo yelled. "You stupid wolf! What was that for?"

"Now we're water buddies!" Okami cried, bringing the others in a tight group hug, even though none of the others attempted to hug back. For once in Akito's presence, Yuki felt relaxed. They were all past calm; they felt as if they were all friends.

"I'm going to absolutely murder you!" Kyo screamed, breaking away from Okami's hug and chasing her across the garden. Tohru bit her lip as she stared after them.

"He's not serious," Yuki reassured her.

"Even if he was, he'd have to catch her," Akito said, snickering quietly. Yuki grinned.

"You know, you're right," Yuki giggled. Kyo continued to charge after Okami around the garden until Okami froze and sank to her knees. Kyo tripped over her short form, falling into the water. Tohru had to laugh with the others as Kyo sighed.

"I guess we're all wet now," Tohru said quietly, looking down at her clothes.

"Why don't we go inside to dry off?" Akito suggested, motioning to the house. The others nodded and followed him to the doorway.

"Akito, you're all wet," Haru said, stepping around the corner as the others stepped inside. Haru stared at the bunch, confused.

"Haru!" Okami cried, jumping a good nine feet across the room to give him a tight hug. Haru fell over from the impact, grumbling about being all wet as well.

"Haru, would you get us some towels, please?" Akito asked politely, sitting on the ground with the others. Haru nodded and left the room. Okami sat in the loose semi-circle that her friends were in.

"I've never seen any of you so happy," Haru remarked as he came back.

"In truth, I've never been so happy," Akito said. "I don't feel so lonely anymore."

**Finish! That is the end of Vector Wolf. I know that this chapter was like Higurashi Kira because it was so painfully happy with no gore at all. I wanted it this way, to show that all ends are tied as they should be. I'm not going to label this story as complete; I might come back in a few years and upload a bonus chapter. Anyway, the Higurashi reference for today was the entirety of Higurashi itself, mainly Higurashi Kira. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for all that you did to support me.**


End file.
